Beyond the Horizon
by ScottySaiyan
Summary: A musical fanfiction story about a Prince named Sonic, who was about to be married to his beautiful Princess, Amy. But on the wedding, the evil Prince Scourge invaded the wedding, and captures Amy. Sonic is now set out on an adventure to rescue her. Will he and his men rescue her? Lyrics have been changed for copyright reasons, and rated T for some mild violence.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Once upon a time in the little town of Mobius, there lived a wealthy King, and Queen, who both have a son. The King was a navy blue hedgehog named Jules, and the Queen was a thistle pink hedgehog named Aleena. Their son was the Prince of Mobius, a cobalt blue hedgehog named Sonic. He has only just turned twenty-one about a week ago.

What was happening at the moment, Sonic was getting himself dressed for a very special event that was happening today. It was Sonic's wedding to the Princess of Little Planet, Amelia Rose, who Sonic loved with all of his heart. Jules and Aleena were with him, while he was finishing off by putting on his robe.

"Oh, my dear boy has all grown up, and getting married! I am so proud of you, Sonic!" Aleena exclaimed happily.

"Now, are you sure you want to go through with this, Sonic? You understand what it takes to be a King, don't you?" Jules questioned.

"Thank you, Mother. And to answer your question, Father, anything to be with my beautiful Amy." Sonic smiles.

"Loving your queen makes you a great King, no doubt, my boy. But there's more to it than that." Jules explained.

"I know, Father. You told me this before. Need to take charge of Mobius, lead them, defend them. I know, Father. I have it under control. Do not worry." Sonic explained.

"That's the spirit, my boy! Now, your wedding will take place in three hours. Make sure you're down for then." Jules told him, as he tapped Sonic's shoulder. After that he left, and Sonic nodded in response.

"I'll see you then, sweetie." Aleena tells him, as she kisses Sonic's cheek, and then leaves.

"Alright, Mother." Sonic replied.

Sonic finishes brushing his long quills. His quills were very long, they were very close to his waistline. Sonic puts his brush down, and then picks up a portrait of his fiancee, Amy. In the photo, she was a pink hedgehog, with jade green eyes, shoulder length quills, and wearing a beautiful sky blue dress, and headband. Sonic sighed with happiness.

"God, she's so beautiful! I cannot wait to be married to her, then she'll never be away from me, ever! I don't know what I have done to deserve such a beautiful creature like her, all the wrong I've done in my life. But I think our Lord has forgiven me, and has shown me mercy, and delivered this beautiful princess to me." Sonic explained in his head.

Sonic made his way out of the bedroom, and walked down the corridor, where he also encountered by maids decorating the castle, getting ready for the wedding later. Sonic was making his way towards the front gates of the castle.

 _ **(Sonic singing with the maids singing backup melodies)**_

 _I guess we can all say_

 _Looking back at our lives_

 _Parts of the story on the page_

 _They're a sad, sad sight_

 _It does not take much_

 _To be apart of the scenes_

 _It makes you learn to love_

 _What mercy means_

 _._

 _Mercy means in the heart of regret_

 _God forgives then God forgets_

 _How to be shackled in chains_

 _Then find yourself free_

 _Living again, that's what mercy means_

 _._

 _I've seen those horses and carts_

 _A mile or two long_

 _In the middle of the day_

 _With the candle lights on_

 _Does not take too much_

 _In these tragic scenes_

 _To make you learn how to love_

 _What mercy means_

 _._

 _Mercy means in the heart of regret_

 _God forgives then God forgets_

 _How to be shackled in chains_

 _Then find yourself free_

 _Living again, that's what mercy means_

 _._

 _There is a world out there_

 _Say to stay in your grave_

 _But grace and prayer_

 _Roll the stones away_

 _._

 _Mercy means in the heart of regret_

 _God forgives then God forgets_

 _How to be shackled in chains_

 _Then find yourself free_

 _Living again, that's what mercy means_

 _._

 _Mercy means in the heart of regret_

 _God forgives then God forgets_

 _How to be shackled in chains_

 _Then find yourself free_

 _._

 _Living again, that's what mercy means_

 _Living again, That's what mercy means_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _That's what mercy means_

 _._

 ** _(Maids)_**

 _Living again, living again_

 _Living again, living again x4_

 _._

 ** _(Sonic)_**

 _I'm longing to live again_

 _Yes, I am!_

 _That is what mercy means_

 _Yeah, yeah!_

 _Oh yes, I'm free! I am free!_

 _That's what mercy, mercy!_

 _That's what mercy means!_

.

Sonic spent quite a while making his way towards the gates. As soon as he got towards the gates, the gatekeeper sounded his horn, to let them know that the castle were expecting visitors.

"Visitors!" called the gatekeeper.

"Who are they, my good sir?" Sonic called out to him.

"It is King and Queen Rose, Sire! Along with Princess Amelia!" he replied.

"Perfect! Open the gates!" Sonic told him. The gatekeeper salutes, and then proceeds to open the gates. Sonic has a huge smile on his face.

"Here she comes! My beautiful Rose!" Sonic thought, in his head.


	2. I Believe My Heart

**Chapter One: I Believe My Heart**

The gates open from the front of the castle, to let in the visitors. The gatekeeper revealed that the visitors were the Rose family, making their way through the gates in a white carriage, and white horses. King Jules and Queen Aleena also emerged from the castle to greet the visitors.

The carriage stops in front of the castle, and the horse rider then gets off the carriage, and made his way to open the door. When he opens the door, we first see a red hedgehog making his way out of the carriage. He was the King of Little Planet, named Alfred.

The next out of the carriage was a violet coloured hedgehog. She is the queen of Little Planet, named Angelica. And last but not least, last out of the carriage was the Princess. She was a pink hedgehog with jade green eyes, wearing a sky blue dress, white sandals, and a sky blue headband. Sonic could feel his heart thumping, when he saw her. Aleena went up to greet Angelica.

"Angelica! It's been a long while!" Aleena greeted with excitement. She kissed both of her cheeks.

"It sure has, Aleena! Too long indeed!" Angelica responded. Afterwards, they both went inside the castle to have some tea.

"Alfred, my good man! My good old friend!" Jules called, as he shook Alfred's hand, and then gave a friendly embrace.

"Not wrong, Jules! Been way too long!" Alfred responded.

"What an exciting day today, isn't it? My son, and your daughter getting married! Delightful!" Jules exclaimed happily.

"Absolutely! My little girl is getting a big girl now!" Alfred explained.

"Well, while you're here, do you wanna have a drink?" Jules asked.

"Sure! But let's not have so much, because we don't wanna be drunk during the wedding. We'll save that for after the wedding!" Alfred teased, as he and Jules both laughed.

"Oh, no need to worry about that!" Jules responded, as he and Alfred also made their way inside of the castle, for a couple of drinks. Amy giggles, and then turned to face Sonic. Sonic gulped nervously.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle!" Sonic bowed. Amy giggles, and curtsies to Sonic.

"Bonjour, Monsieur! Glad to be seeing my soon to be husband." Amy greeted. Sonic walks towards Amy, and holds both her hands.

"No doubt about it. I've been waiting a long time to see you again." Sonic explained.

"Oh! You have, have you? Well, what a coincidence that is. I have also longed to see your face too." Amy responded.

"I've missed you so much, Amy. Now comes the day where we'll never have to be apart from each other again." Sonic told her, as he held her in a close embrace.

"But Sonic, are you sure this is a good idea to get married so soon? I mean, how do I know for sure that you love me, like you say you do?" Amy asked, as she wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck, lovingly. Sonic chuckles.

"Well, have a dance with me, and I'll explain everything." Sonic teased. Amy giggles.

"A dance? That can easily be arranged." Amy agreed.

After that, Sonic and Amy walked their way towards the ball room. Sonic wrapped one warm around Amy's waist, and held onto Amy's right hand with his left. Amy also placed her other hand on Sonic's waist. Then they started a loving slow dance.

 ** _(Sonic Singing)_**

 _When I look and see your face the world disappears_

 _All in one single glance so revealing_

 _You smile and I feel like I have known you for years_

 _How do I know how to trust what I'm feeling?_

 _._

 _I believe my heart_

 _What else could I do?_

 _When every part of every thought guides me straight to you_

 _I believe my heart_

 _I have no other choice_

 _For now, when I hear my heart speak, I can only hear your voice_

 _._

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _Our lifetime before we've met had faded away_

 _How did I live for a moment without you?_

 _You need not to speak at all, I know what you'll say_

 _And I knew every secret about you_

 _._

 _I believe my heart_

 _It believes in you_

 _It's telling me that what you say is completely true_

 _I believe my heart_

 _How could it be wrong?_

 _It says that what I feel for you, I'll now feel my whole lifelong_

 _._

 ** _(Sonic and Amy singing)_**

 _I believe my heart_

 _It believes in you_

 _It's telling me that what you say is completely true_

 _Now with all my soul_

 _I believe my heart_

 _The portrait I painted of you is a perfect work of art_

.

After the dance was finished, Sonic stared into Amy's jade coloured eyes. Amy also stared into Sonic's emerald coloured eyes. They both slowly reached their heads close to one another, and their lips slowly but surely made contact with one another, and shared a passionate kiss.

The kiss felt so magical for the both of them. Every time they both kissed, it always felt like the first time. It was a lovely moment for the both of them, they wish would never end. After a minute, they break the kiss.

"That's why I'm sure I want this wedding to happen today. I love you, Amy. I love you so much, that I want to marry you as soon as I can, so I can never be away from you again. You're the only one for me." Sonic explained. Amy has happy tears flowing from her eyes.

"Oh, Sonic! I love you too." Amy replied, happily. Again, they share another passionate kiss. Until a voice called out.

"Excuse, me?" the voice said.

Sonic and Amy break the kiss, to turn to face the source of the voice. It was a two tailed orange fox. Sonic was happy to see him, as this was his best friend, Tails. He works as a blacksmith.

"Tails! Hello my good friend, what brings you here?" Sonic asked. Tails then bows.

"Excuse my interruption of your lovely moment. But Princess Amelia, your father has alerted me to let you know that he wants you to get yourself ready. The wedding will be starting in a few hours." Tails alerted. Amy nodded in agreement.

"On my way. It usually takes me a while to get changed in my dress. I'll see you later, future husband. My King!" Amy teased, and kissed Sonic's lips. After that she walked off. Sonic chuckles.

"Oh my good lord! Isn't she just beautiful, or what?!" Sonic happily exclaimed. Tails chuckles.

"Indeed, Sonic. You have to be one of the luckiest men alive. I wish I had somebody in my life." Tails stated. Sonic tapped his shoulder.

"You will, my good fellow. All in good time. Anyway, let's see Knuckles. He should be back soon from his training." Sonic said. Tails agreed.

"Yes Sire. I mean, him being captain of the guards, he'll need a lot more guards to be ready for whatever lies at state." Tails explained.


	3. Wedding Ceremony

**Chapter Two: Wedding Ceremony**

It has been three hours since Sonic and Amy's romantic encounter. Sonic was waiting in the main halls for the wedding to start. There were many guests that have arrived for the wedding ceremony. While Sonic was waiting, he was having a friendly conversation with his friends Tails the Blacksmith, and Knuckles, Captain of the Guards.

"The day has finally come. The day I will become King of Mobius, and spend all my living days with my lovely Amy." Sonic explained.

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it? I mean, remember as kids, you always said you wanted to become King, because you can do whatever you want?" Knuckles teased. Sonic chuckles.

"Yeah, but there's more responsibilities than just being able to do what I want. Besides, it's to continue my family's legacy. And also, it's my only ticket to being with Amy forever." Sonic replied.

"You really love her, don't you?" Tails asked. Sonic nodded.

"More than anything." Sonic replied.

"I understand you, Sonic. I know what it's like to have true love. I mean, I've been married to Tikal for over three years, and nothing has changed between us." Knuckles explained.

"Who speaking of which is singing the Bride's entrance song, isn't she?" Tails asked.

"She is indeed, my good friend." Sonic replied.

"She does have a voice of an angel. Every night, she always sang me a song. Those were my best moments with her." Knuckles explained.

"Knuckles, honey!" Tikal called. Knuckles heard her, and made his way towards her.

"Yes, love?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, I don't really want to sing this song alone. I'd much rather have you sing this with me." Tikal explained. Knuckles was surprised.

"Are you sure? I mean, you know I can't sing as well as you can." Knuckles asked.

"I'm sure of it. It'll really help me with confidence." Tikal said. Knuckles nodded.

"Alright, as you wish, my dear. Sorry men, wife needs my help here." Knuckles called out to Sonic and Tails.

"Alright, Knuckles!" Tails replied.

The trumpets were now sounding, to alert everyone that the Bride was on her way down the aisle. When Sonic lookied on, he saw Amy walking through the curtain, while locking arms with King Alfred. Alfred was giving Amy away for the wedding. Sonic was surprised by how beautiful Amy looked in her wedding dress.

"Wow, she's beautiful!" Sonic thought.

Amy was wearing a light violet pink coloured dress, a headband made of red roses, white gloves, and gold sandals. Alfred was wearing his traditional red robe.

 ** _(Knuckles Singing)_**

 _I finally asked you to dance_

 _in the last slow song_

 _Under the moon that is within the castle ball_

 ** _(Tikal singing)_**

 _I can still feel my head on your shoulder_

 _And hoping that the song would never be over_

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles and Tikal singing)** _

_I have not seen you in ages_

 _Sometimes I find myself_

 _Asking where you are_

 _For me you will always be my love_

 _And beautiful and dancing away with my heart_

 _._

 ** _(Knuckles singing)_**

 _I brushed back your curls so I could see your eyes_

 ** _(Tikal singing)_**

 _And the way you have moved me was like you can read my mind_

 ** _(Knuckles and Tikal singing)_**

 _I can still feel you leaning in to kiss me_

 _I can not help but wonder if you ever missed me_

 _._

 _I have not seen you in ages_

 _Sometimes I find myself_

 _Asking where you are_

 _For me you will always be my love_

 _And beautiful and dancing away with my heart_

 _._

 ** _(Knuckles singing)_**

 _You went to Little Planet_

 _At the end of that summer and we have lost touch_

 ** _(Knuckles and Tikal singing)_**

 _I guess I did not realize at that point that we lost so much_

 _._

 ** _(Tikal singing)_**

 _I have not seen you in ages_

 ** _(Knuckles and Tikal)_**

 _Sometimes I find myself_

 _Asking where you are_

 _For me you will always be my love_

 _And beautiful and dancing away with my heart_

 _._

 _Nah nah nah x3_

 _Away with my heart_

 _Nah nah nah x3_

 _._

After the song was done, Amy made it at the alter. She kissed her Father's cheeks, and was ready to be married to Sonic. Sonic held both of Amy's hands.

"Wow, Amy! You look absolutely beautiful." Sonic stated. Amy giggles.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself." Amy replied. After that, the priest began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the bonding of the Prince of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog, and the Princess of Little Planet, Amelia Rose. These young people bring us their share of love here today for each other, and would love to be bonded together. Not just for a day, but for the rest of their lives. Ah men!" The Priest started, with everyone repeating 'Ah men".

"And now we may let these two loved ones be bond in marriage. Princess Amelia Rose, do you take Prince Sonic the Hedgehog to be your lawful wedded husband, to be your rightful King, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" The Priest asked. Amy smiles.

"I do." Amy replies.

"And do you Prince Sonic the Hedgehog, take Princess Amelia Rose to be your lawful wedded wife, to be your rightful Queen, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" The Priest asked. Sonic grins at Amy.

"I do." Sonic replies.

"And now, may the best man and maid of honor bring these two loved ones their rings?" asked The Priest. Tails handed Sonic one of the rings. Tikal handed Amy the other.

"Now Princess Amelia, please repeat after me while placing the ring on the left hand forth finger. With this ring I thee wed.'' Amy placed the ring on.

"With this ring I thee wed." Amy repeated.

''And now Prince Sonic, repeat after me while placing the ring on the same hand, same finger. With this ring I thee wed." The Priest said.

''With this ring I thee wed.'' Sonic repeated, as he placed the ring on Amy's finger.

"And now, if anybody in this room says why these two shall not be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace." The Priest stated.

"I OBJECT!" called out a voice from the entrance.

Everyone gasped and looked on to see who it was. Sonic and Amy were also very surprised, but angry that somebody would disrespect a moment like this. But they were shocked as they looked on at the entrance way, and saw who it was.

It was a green hedgehog, with blue eyes, and a scar on his chest. He was also wearing a crown, and he was wearing a brown cloak. He smiles evilly at Sonic.

"Why, hello Sonic, my good old friend. It's been a long time!" he called out, laughing evilly.

"Prince Scourge!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.


	4. The Capture Commences

**Chapter Three: The Capture Commences**

The wedding was interrupted by a mysterious green hedgehog, who had just appeared at the entrance way. Sonic revealed this to be Prince Scourge. He was making his way towards Sonic.

"What are you doing here, Scourge? You have no right being here!" Sonic snapped. Scourge chuckles.

"Sonic, I'm heartbroken! I'm so offended that I was never sent an invite to this day." Scourge sarcastically stated.

"But either way, how dare you come and disrespect my son's wedding ceremony!" Jules angrily yelled.

"Shut up, old man! I wasn't talking to you!" Scourge snapped. When he turned around, Amy slaps Scourge violently around the face.

"You dare come here, and ruin our wedding day? You should feel ashamed of yourself, Scourge! Now I'm going to ask this once, please leave!" Amy demanded.

"But why marry Sonic?" Scourge asked, as he rubbed his face, with an angry frown.

"Because she loves me, and I love her." Sonic replied, sternly.

"But, you knew I liked Amy! I told you this when we were children!" Scourge snapped.

"Well, I'm sorry Scourge. Love doesn't work like that. You may be in love with me, but I'm not in love with you. I love Sonic. Either except that, or leave!" Amy demanded again.

"But Amy...!" Scourge started, but Knuckles made his way in front of Scourge.

"You better do what she says, otherwise I'll have you personally removed by force!" Knuckles warned.

"Oh really, Knuckles?! You and what army?!" Scourge smiles evilly.

"MY army!" Knuckles told him.

"Oh! You mean all those men out there, that my men have just murdered? Well, that's not going to be an issue for me. GUARDS!" Scourge called out.

After that, a huge army of guards invaded the castle, and held all the Kings and Queens held in place, one guard knocked Tails unconscious, another shot an arrow at Knuckles, and had him pinned to a wall. All the other remaining guards surrounded Sonic and Amy. Everyone who was in the seats were scared, and ran away from the intrusion.

"Scourge, don't do anything stupid here! Is it seriously worth all this?! Just to prove a point?! You're proving nothing from this, Scourge! You're just proving to be nothing but the spoiled bastard, that everyone has known you for being!" Sonic told him, with anger.

But out of nowhere, a guard was sneaking behind Sonic, and he knocked Sonic out with a staff. Amy screamed in terror. And the other guards grabbed Amy. Amy tried struggling free, but it was no use. The guards were too strong for Amy to break free.

"Guards, take her to the ship! And lock her in the cell!" Scourge demanded.

"Yes, Sire!" the guards replied.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Amy shrieked in fear.

"AMELIA! MY BABY! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER?!" Angelica yelled.

"AMELIA!" Alfred pleaded, as he could only watch the guards take her away.

* * *

Right now, Scourge and his army of men carried Amy away, and made their way towards the ship. Once they got on the ship, the guards carried Amy towards the cell, and threw her inside. They closed the doors, and locked it so that Amy couldn't get out. Amy was banging on the door very loudly.

"HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE! SCOURGE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! LET ME OUT!" Amy shrieked. Scourge only looked inside the cells.

"I can, and I will! Now Sonic gets to suffer the same pain he left me in, when he stole your heart from me!" Scourge snarled.

"Why are you doing this?! What do you want from me?!" Amy pleaded.

"Oh, I am not going to hurt you, don't worry. But I will leave you with a choice that you cannot refuse! What that is, you'll have to find out!" Scourge told her, and closed the slide window, leaving Amy in pitch black. Amy fell to her knees, and started crying uncontrollably.

"Why? Why did this have to happen? On my wedding day, of all things! Please, don't let my fate end this way! Please Sonic, come save me!" Amy pleaded. Back with Scourge, he was making his way into his quarters.

"Fang! How long until we get back to Antitropolis again?" Scourge asked.

"Uh, we will arrive there in approximately 10 hours, Sire." Fang replied.

"Good, good." Scourge stated.

"Anything you want help with, Sire?" Fang asked.

"No, I'm good." Scourge replied.

"What about the Princess?" Fang asked again. Scourge laughs evilly.

"No need to worry about her. She's not going anywhere." he chuckles.

"Alright, Sire. I shall let you know, when we are close to home." Fang bowed, and made his way to the wheel to steer the ship.

"Right, I need some peace now. I need to clear my head. All these years I have suffered, and now Sonic is finally getting some pain! Now, I need to speak with my friend, I've have had since childhood." Scourge stated.

He now enters his quarters, which was pitch black. He lights up some lanterns with some matches. When he finished, he made his way towards the window, and stared outside. It was raining heavily, and thunder and lightning started to happen.

 ** _(Scourge singing)_**

 _Hello, darkness, my dear friend._

 _I came to talk with you again_

 _Because a vision softly creeping_

 _left their seeds while I was sleeping_

 _And the visions that were planted in my brain_

 _It always remains_

 _Within the sound of silence_

 _._

 _But sleepless nights I walked alone_

 _Narrow streets of cobblestone_

 _Neath the halos of a streetlamp_

 _I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

 _Then my eyes were stabbed by the flash of the neon light_

 _And splits the night_

 _And touched the sound of silence_

 _._

 _Then in the naked light I saw_

 _Ten thousand people, probably more_

 _People talking though they're not speaking_

 _People hearing though they're not listening_

 _People writing songs that voices do not share_

 _And nobody dares_

 _Disturb the sound of silence_

 _._

 _Fools said, "Oh, you do not know"_

 _Silence like the cancer grows_

 _With my words that I might teach you_

 _Take my arms so that I might reach you_

 _But my words like silent raindrops that fell_

 _And it echoes in the wells of silence_

 _._

 _All the people bowed and prayed_

 _To their Neon Gods they've made_

 _And their signs flashed out all his warnings_

 _In his words that it was forming_

 _And their signs said "The words of the prophets_

 _They are written on the subway walls"_

 _And the tenement halls_

 _And whispers in the sounds of silence_

 _._

Ten hours have now passed since Scourge captured Amy. Fang then came into the room to alert Scourge.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sire. But I am just letting you know that we have now arrived home in Antitropolis." Fang explained. Scourge laughs evilly.

"Excellent!" Scourge stated.


	5. Big Adventure Begins

**Chapter Four: Big Adventure Begins**

It has been a couple of hours since Scourge had interfered in the wedding ceremony. Knuckles was helping Sonic wake up. Sonic has been unconscious for a while, because of Scourge's guard hitting him in the back of the head with a staff.

"Sonic! Wake up!" Knuckles called. Sonic groans, and slowly opens his eyes.

"God help this headache, I have!" Sonic groaned in pain.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Aleena thankfully stated.

"Wait! Amy! Where is AMY?!" Sonic asked worriedly.

"Oh. Well, about that, Scourge captured her." Jules told him. Sonic stood up as fast as he could.

"Captured?! Scourge?! He captured Amy?! When?! Where?!" Sonic asked, very worriedly.

"We have no idea, Sonic. He killed most of my guards, held most of us captive, and captured Amy. He never said where he was going." Knuckles explained.

"Not a word at all?" Sonic asked, as a sad tear fell from his eye.

"I'm sorry, Sonic. She's gone." Jules stated. Sonic sobbed uncontrollably.

"No! No, she CAN'T be gone! He must have taken her somewhere! She's still out there!" Sonic yelled, and hoped.

"I'm sorry, Sonic! But there's nothing we can really do, if we don't know where she's been taken!" Knuckles explained. All of a sudden, one of Knuckles' remaining guards barged into the room.

"Your GRACE! Sorry for the intrusion, but it's about Scourge!" he called.

"And what about Scourge, Silver?" Knuckles asked.

"I know where he is going!" Silver replied with confidence. Sonic's eyes were open wide with shock.

"You do?! Where, Silver?!" Sonic asked impatiently.

"He's returning to his castle in Antitropolis." Silver explained.

"And how do you know this, Silver?" Tails asked.

"Scourge thought he had killed me, but I just regained conscious when I saw him and his guards capture Amy. I followed them to their ship to hear every word they were saying. Lucky for me, I was never spotted. So as soon as I heard where they were taking her, I had to come back and tell you." Silver finished. Sonic placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're a brave man, Silver. I thank you for this." Sonic thanked. Silver bows.

"Thank you, Sire." Silver replied.

"But Sonic, even if we know where she is, how are we going to help her?" Jules asked.

"Well, it's a risk I'm willing to die for!" Sonic replied, with determination.

"What are you saying, Sonic?!" Aleena asked worriedly.

"Well, I'm going to find her!" Sonic replied again.

"Sonic, don't be ridiculous! We have nowhere near enough guards to help us fight off Scourge's guards!" Knuckles told him.

"He's right, Sonic! We're outmatched in this situation!" Tails added.

"Well, we'll have to find some new guards then. A woman like Amy is worth the risk!" Sonic demanded.

"Sonic, have you gone mad?! You'll be killed!" Jules snarled.

"Please, Sonic! Think about what you're doing! You're our only child, and if you die, nobody will continue the family legacy!" Aleena pleaded.

"I get it! Alright?! But Father, remember what you told me? About being a King everyone can be proud of?" Sonic asked.

"I do yes, but this is different!" Jules snapped.

"NO, IT'S NOT! This is what you've always taught me! Take charge of Mobius! Lead Mobius, defend Mobius, that's what you told me that I should do, and now I'm doing it! But now you're stopping me from doing what you've taught me all my life, Father?! You are a hypocrite!" Sonic snapped back.

"Sonic, he didn't mean it like that! We just want you to be safe!" Aleena pleaded.

"I will be, Mother. I promise, I will save Amy, and I will come back in one piece. But I have to do this. Either way, it doesn't matter if I die, or don't save Amy, the family legacy will never continue, unless I rescue Amy. Please, Father, I have to do this! You know how much she means to me!" Sonic stated, as another sad tear flows in his eyes. Jules slowly nodded.

"Alright, son. If this is what you have to do, then so be it." Jules stated, as a sad tear fell from his eyes too. Sonic bows to him.

"Thank you, Father. Silver, get a ship ready! We're ready for sail!" Sonic demanded.

"Right away, Sire!" Silver called.

"Well, if you're going, then I'll go too. You know, because you'll need someone who can help mend your weapons." Tails insisted.

"Fair enough, Tails." Sonic smiles.

"Well, I guess I have no other choice in this." Knuckles added.

"Nope! You're coming with us, Knuckles." Sonic teased. Knuckles pouted.

"Right, should we get going to the dock then, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Indeed!" Sonic replied. After that, they all left for the dock.

* * *

A little while later, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Tikal, Jules, and Aleena made it towards the dock. They see their ship anchored, and made their way towards it. Silver placed the steps in place, so people may board.

"Alright, Sire! Ship is ready for sail!" Silver called.

"Good man, Silver!" Sonic called.

Tails and Silver were already making their way aboard the ship. Along with another two members of the army. A purple chameleon named Espio, a green crocodile named Vector.

"Why can't I go with them!" the teenage bee complained.

"Because you're too young, Charmy, and you'll be killed." Knuckles explained. Charmy pouted at that statement.

"Knuckles, for the love of God, please be safe!" Tikal pleaded, as she embraced Knuckles close. Knuckles returned the embrace.

"I will, my love. Do not worry about me." Knuckles told her. She then looks into his eyes.

"I love you, Knuckles." she tells him.

"I love you too, Tikal. I'll be back before you know it." Knuckles replied. After that, he kisses her lovingly on the lips, and made his way aboard the ship.

"Now Sonic, you have everything you need?" Aleena asked.

"I do, Mother. Don't worry, I am not a child anymore." Sonic chuckles.

"And don't worry about Alfred and Angelica, they're safe. They're still at the castle. While waiting for you to wake up, we insisted that they stay with us until further notice." Jules explained.

"Lovely." Sonic responded. Aleena kisses Sonic's cheek.

"Take care, my sweetheart. I love you." Aleena sobbed.

"I love you too, Mother. I promise, I will come back." Sonic promised. Sonic then walked Jules and extended his hand towards him.

"Well, goodbye Father." Sonic told him. But Jules shook his head.

"Why are you trying to shake my hand, Sonic?" Jules asked.

"Well, it's respect, isn't it? You always told me that." Sonic replied. Jules nodded.

"I did indeed. But this moment is different though, because you're my son, Sonic. So a handshake isn't going to cut it this time." Jules explained, as he suddenly gave a fatherly embrace to Sonic. Sonic returns the embrace.

"Thank you, Father!" Sonic thanked as a sad tear fell from his eye.

"Now go, Sonic! Go and save your Princess! Become the King that I am praying for you to be!" Jules told him. Sonic nods, and quickly ran aboard the boat.

"ALL ABOARD! HOIST ANCHOR NOW!" Vector called. And slowly but surely, the ship started moving. Sonic waved goodbye. Jules and Aleena waved back.

"I hope he'll be safe, Jules." Aleena pleaded.

"He will, my darling. I promise." Jules told her.

"How do you know that?" Aleena asked.

"Because the way he is, he reminds me of myself when I was his age." Jules smiles, and a sad tear flows from his eye as he watches the ship sail away. Aleena also has tears flowing from hers. Jules placed one arm around her for comfort.

 _ **(Aleena singing)**_

 _I've prayed you'd be our eyes, and watch him where he'll go_

 _And help him to be wise, in times where he won't know_

 _Let him be our prayer, when he loses his way_

 _Lead him to the place, guide him with your grace_

 _To a place where he'll be safe_

 _._

 _ **(Jules singing)**_

 _The light you've given to us_

 _ **(Aleena singing)**_

 _I pray we've found your light_

 _ **(Jules singing)**_

 _will remain in our hearts_

 _ **(Aleena singing)**_

 _And keep it in our hearts_

 _ **(Jules singing)**_

 _And help to remind us_

 _ **(Aleena singing)**_

 _When stars go out at night_

 _ **(Jules singing)**_

 _That in our prayers_

 _You're a forever lasting star_

 _ **(Aleena singing)**_

 _Let him be our prayer_

 _ **(Jules singing)**_

 _There's a lot of faith_

 _ **(Aleena singing)**_

 _When darkness fill our day_

 _ **(Jules singing)**_

 _Lead him to a place_

 _ **(Aleena singing)**_

 _Guide him with your grace_

 _ **(Jules and Aleena singing)**_

 _Give him faith so he'll be safe_

 _._

 _We have a dream of a world with no more violence_

 _A world with justice and hope_

 _Grasp your people's hand_

 _As it were symbol of peace and brotherhood_

 _._

 _ **(Jules singing)**_

 _The strength that you give us_

 _ **(Aleena singing)**_

 _We asked for life to be kind_

 _ **(Jules singing)**_

 _It is our only wish_

 _ **(Aleena singing)**_

 _Please watch him from above_

 _ **(Jules singing)**_

 _So that he will find his love_

 _ **(Aleena singing)**_

 _We hope the souls will find_

 ** _(Jules singing)_**

 _In and around theirselves_

 _ **(Aleena singing)**_

 _Another soul to love_

 _ **(Jules and Aleena singing)**_

 _Let him be our prayer_

 _ **(Aleena singing)**_

 _Let him be our prayer_

 _ **(Jules singing)**_

 _Just like every child_

 _ **(Aleena singing)**_

 _Just like every child_

 _._

 _ **(Jules and Aleena singing)**_

 _Need to find their place, guide them with your grace_

 _Give him faith so he'll be safe_

 _And the faith that_

 _you have lit within her_

 _I feel that he will save her_

.

Within a few minutes of watching the ship sail away, it now disappears into the horizon. But what will happen in this exciting adventure, when Sonic and his men go beyond the horizon?


	6. Life In Prison

**Chapter Five: Life In Prison**

Back at Scourge's castle, Amy was being carried by the guards towards the dungeon. Amy was screaming angrily and trying to break free from their grasp, but like earlier, the guards were too strong for Amy. They then placed her in the dungeon cell, and locked it.

"Hey! You can't keep me in here! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Amy yells angrily.

"Sorry, Princess. Just doing what Prince Scourge asks." one guard says, and then leaves the room. Scourge approaches the cell.

"I hope you'll enjoy your new home. Had this cell nice and prepped up for you." Scourge smiles evilly.

"What do you even want from me?! Why did you capture me?!" Amy snarled. Scourge chuckles evilly.

"Well, it's not just to break Sonic's heart, but it's to destroy his heart." Scourge started.

"What do you mean?! You're not going to kill him, are you?!" Amy pleaded.

"Hm, that really depends on your choice, Amelia." Scourge smiles evilly.

"What choice?" Amy asked in concern.

"I may be able to have Sonic's life spared, only if you agree to marry me. What do you say?" Scourge asked, as he looked directly in the cell. But Amy out of anger spat on Scourge's face.

"NEVER! You capture me, and now you think it's an easy way to have me marry you?! But not a chance, Scourge! I've declined your offer!" Amy snapped. Scourge just chuckles, and wipes Amy's saliva off his face.

"Playing hard to get, huh? I LIKE it! Shows your true strength. But as you wish. But if you really cared for Sonic's well being, you'll make the right choice." Scourge warned, as he laughs evilly.

After that, Scourge leaves the dungeon and slams the door shut. Amy drops to the floor, and cries uncontrollably. Amy was crying there for two minutes, wondering what she should do.

"So, he got you as well, huh?" a voice called out. Amy gasped, and looked around.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Amy called out.

"Your cell mate, by the looks of things." the voice replied.

When the voice came out of the shadows and revealed themself, it was a female white bat, with teal green eyes, and black wings. She was wearing a black warrior dress, and black boots.

"Oh! Who are you?" Amy asked.

"My name is Rouge. Rouge, Queen of the Chaos Warriors." Rouge replied, and shook Amy's hand.

"Very pleased meeting you." Amy greeted.

"Say, aren't you Princess Amy? The one who was to marry that handsome blue Prince, Sonic?" Rouge asked in surprise.

"Why, yes I am." Amy replied.

"Well, this is a surprise! But what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to marry Sonic today?" Rouge asked. Amy's ears dropped.

"Well, I was marrying him. But Scourge invaded our castle, and kidnapped me. All because I was marring Sonic, and not him." Amy sadly replied.

"Ah. Past crush of his, were you?" Rouge asked.

"If you like to put it that way." Amy added.

"Well, he locked me up here, all because I tried stealing some of his jewelry!" Rouge snapped.

"Why would you want to do that?" Amy asked in shock.

"Because, he's been robbing me and my people of our hard earned money, and food! Me and my husband tried everything, but I was unlucky and the guards caught me. I've been trapped here for two months, and I still haven't been rescued, or been set free." Rouge sadly explained.

"I'm so sorry to hear that!" Amy said.

"No, it's alright! It's my fault anyway. I shouldn't have been so reckless. Now I may never see my husband again, and we'll never be rescued." she sadly said.

"No, Rouge! You mustn't think like that! We will get out of here! I'm sure of it! I'm sure my fiancee and your husband must have some plan to rescue us." Amy stated with confidence.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Rouge asked. Amy took a hold of Rouge's hands.

"Because my fiancee loves me. And he'll do anything within his power to help me. I'm sure your husband thinks the same way." Amy responded.

"But, what if my husband forgets about me? Or be mad at me, because of my own stupid mistakes that got me locked in here?" Rouge said, with tears flowing in her eyes.

"He won't. He'll know you did it for the right reasons. Besides, I wasn't perfect myself. I've made many stupid mistakes before. But once they say I did it within good reason, all's forgiven." Amy smiles, with tears flowing in her eyes. Rouge gasps in surprise.

"You're right. You're absolutely right." Rouge exclaims.

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _I was accused_

 _There's a list a mile long_

 _With all my sins_

 _With everything that I've done wrong_

 _I feel ashamed_

 _I have nowhere left to hide_

 _This is the day_

 _I must answer for my life_

 _._

 _My life was in the judge's hands_

 _But then he turns to me and says_

 _._

 _I know you_

 _I love you_

 _I'll give my life to save you_

 _Love's paid the price for mercy_

 _My verdict is not guilty_

 _._

 _ **(Rouge singing)**_

 _How could it be?_

 _I can not begin to understand_

 _What kind of grace_

 _Would take the place of all my sins?_

 _._

 _I'll stand in awe_

 _Now that we have been set free_

 _And the tears welled up as I look at that cross_

 _Because that should have been me_

 _._

 _My fate was in the scarred nailed hands_

 _But he stretched them out for me and said_

 _._

 _I know you_

 _I love you_

 _I'll give my life to save you_

 _Love's paid the price for mercy_

 _My verdict is not guilty_

 _._

 _ **(Amy and Rouge singing)**_

 _I'm falling on my knees to thank you_

 _With all that I am I'll praise you_

 _So grateful for the words that you've said_

 _._

 _ **(Rouge singing)**_

 _I know you_

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _I love you_

 _ **(Amy and Rouge singing)**_

 _I'll give my life_

 _._

 _I know you_

 _I love you_

 _I'll give my life all to save you_

 _Love's paid the price for mercy_

 _My verdict is not guilty_

 _._

 _ **(Rouge singing)**_

 _Love's paid the price for mercy_

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _My verdict is_

 _ **(Amy and Rouge singing)**_

 _Not guilty_

 _._

Rouge smiled warmly at Amy.

"Thank you, Amy. That has really boost my confidence." Rouge thanked.

"Anytime, Rouge." Amy smiled warmly.

"Well, at least while we're waiting for some kind of rescue mission of some kind happening, at least we'll keep one another company in the time being." Rouge giggles. And giggles as well.

"That's very true." Amy agreed.


	7. Mysterious Island

**Chapter Six: Mysterious Island**

It has been three hours since Sonic and his crew started their grand adventure to rescue Amy. Silver was steering the ship, Espio was clearing up any mess around the ship, Vector was sitting on the ship's crow's nest to keep a look out. Tails was sharpening swords, Knuckles was practicing his sword skills, and Sonic was standing at the edge of the ship, looking into the horizon.

"Hey Vector! How long till we're at Antitropolis?" Sonic asked.

"By the look of things, Sire, it would normally take another seven hours. But because the horizon's so dark, it's going to be very difficult to locate where to go." Vector replied.

"Oh. Well, I guess we'll have to stop by an island, and anchor the ship there. We'll need plenty of rest, if we're to make it to Antitropolis." Sonic explained.

"Sounds fine by me, Sire. I've been steering this ship for over three hours now. Very tiring job, this is." Silver stated.

"That's alright, Silver. You've done your fair share of help today." Sonic told him.

"The ship's all cleaned, Sire!" Espio stated.

"Thank you Espio, but you didn't have to do this." Sonic chuckles. Espio also chuckles.

"I know, Sire. But it gives me something to do to pass the time. Gets rather boring when we're traveling long journeys." Espio stated.

"Well, time for a break, I believe." Knuckles stated, as he finished his routine.

"Yeah, I'm just about done with the weapons." Tails added.

"Alright. Vector, any signs of an island hidden about up there?" Sonic asked. Vector look carefully, but he paused after he spotted a mountain.

"Over there, Sire! I see a mountain, of some kind. Will that do for anchoring?" Vector responded.

"It'll do just fine, Vector. Silver, move the ship towards that island." Sonic called.

"As you wish, Sire!" Silver responded.

"Are you sure, Sonic? That island looks a little too mysterious from what I can see. We don't even know what or who lives there." Tails asked.

"Well, we have to anchor the ship somewhere, if we're going to rest up. The more rest we have, the more we can focus on rescuing Amy." Sonic explained.

"But Sonic, even if we do make it to Antitropolis, how in the Lord's name are we going to save her? He's got tons of guards ready to kill us at sight!" Knuckles asked.

"I mean it doesn't really matter how well we can fight, we're no match for that many! Scourge's men are fierce and strong fighters!" Tails stated with concern.

"Now, would you just stay at home, while your lover is out there being held captive by an evil Prince? He's made a lot of people's lives hell as it is!" Sonic snapped.

"But even so, Sonic! It's too risky!" Tails stated.

"No wait, Tails! He's got a point. I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't do the same, if that was Tikal who was captured." Knuckles added.

"Exactly, Knuckles! I will figure a way to help her. I'm not sure how yet, but I am DAMN well going to try my hardest! A woman like Amy, she's worth dying for! Trust me, I will find a way." Sonic stated.

"Alright, Sonic. I will take your word for it." Tails responded.

"But right now, let's just focus on resting. Once we anchor the ship near the island, we will have a good night rest. Then continue the search tomorrow." Knuckles explained. Sonic nodded.

"How far till we're at the island, Vector?" Tails asked.

"Not far now. Another three minutes, and we're there." Vector responded.

"And if we're lucky, we may also find fresh water. It was raining rather heavily earlier." Knuckles stated.

"Yeah, hopefully. Then tomorrow, it's time to get serious!" Sonic said with determination.

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _I will fight until the end_

 _No matter what the world brings against me_

 _I will fight until the end_

 _No matter what people say_

 _I will love to the end_

 _Even if the love grows colder_

 _I will wait until the end_

 _Even if everything seems hopeless_

 _._

 _You go before me_

 _With all the steps I take_

 _We need nothing more_

 _We will not be afraid_

 _The King of everything_

 _And death has lost its sting_

 _You are alive in me_

 _We will have victory_

 _._

 _ **(Vector Espio and Silver singing)**_

 _Hey, hey_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _We will have victory_

 _ **(Vector Espio and Silver singing)**_

 _Hey, hey_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _We will have victory_

 _._

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _I will trust until the end_

 _Even if the fears are around me_

 _I will pray until the end_

 _That is where I find my strength_

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _I will serve until the end_

 _Showing Christ the ones that are hurting_

 _I'll keep stand to the end_

 _Even if I am the last one standing_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic, Tails and Knuckles singing)**_

 _You go before me_

 _With all the steps I take_

 _We need nothing more_

 _We will not be afraid_

 _The King of everything_

 _And death has lost its sting_

 _You are alive in me_

 _We will have victory_

 _._

 _ **(Silver singing)**_

 _I believe you're the one true King_

 _ **(Espio singing)**_

 _I believe that your love's unending_

 _ **(Vector singing)**_

 _I believe you have bleed for me_

 _ **(Vecor, Espio and Silver singing)**_

 _Because I believe that your heart is everything_

 _I believe that your heart is everything_

 _._

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _I will fight until the end_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _No matter what the world brings against me_

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _I will fight until the end_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _No matter what people say_

 _._

 _ **(Tails and Knuckles singing, Sonic improvising)**_

 _You go before me (You go before me)_

 _With all the steps I take_

 _We need nothing more (Nothing more, nothing more)_

 _We will not be afraid_

 _The King of everything (I am the king of everything)_

 _And death has lost its sting_

 _You are alive in me (You're alive, you're alive, yes!)_

 _We will have victory_

 _._

 _ **(Vector Espio and Silver singing)**_

 _Hey, hey_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _We will have victory_

 _ **(Vector Espio and Silver singing)**_

 _Hey, hey_

 _ **(Sonic, Tails and Knuckles singing)**_

 _We will have victory!_

 _._

The ship finally made it to the island. After that, they dropped the anchor, and they all got off the ship. Lucky for them, it was raining heavily earlier. So this gave them a good advantage to have fresh water. They all made it to their quarters, and fell fast asleep.

They have all made it this far, but what lies ahead of them when they continue their journey to Antitropolis?


	8. Homesick

**Chapter Seven: Homesick**

About an hour later, the whole crew were fast asleep. But it was only Sonic who was still awake. He thought he would be able to sleep easily, but having thoughts about Amy was preventing him from sleeping. Sonic felt sad tears flowing from his eyes.

"Damn it! Every second I waste here, I just worry about Amy! If what happened today wouldn't have happened, I would have been snuggled up with her. Why did this have to happen now?! It's not fair!" Sonic sobbed.

"I need some fresh air. I'll have to keep quiet though, I don't want to wake up the whole crew." Sonic stated.

After that, he got out of his bed, and made his way out of his quarters. When Sonic reached towards the edge of the ship, he looked on towards the island. He saw beautiful green trees, and lakes, and grass. He even noticed that there were flowers around the place.

"Wow! This island actually doesn't look so bad. I need to have a better look at this." Sonic thought.

Sonic then made his way off the ship, and then began to explore the island. As he walked into it, it was looking more beautiful than how he imagined it looking. Sonic has a huge smile growing on his face.

"Wow, this place is beautiful! I've never seen anything like this!" Sonic stated.

He walked towards a lake, and looked straight into it. It was a beautifully clear lake, Sonic could even see his own reflection in it. He placed both hands in the water, and lifted some of the water out of the lake.

"I wonder if this is safe to drink?" Sonic thought.

Sonic slowly placed his hands towards his mouth, and he drank the water. The water was very fresh, and clean. Sonic chuckles happily.

"Wow! The water is amazing! It's really safe to drink! This place is so amazing! Amy would of loved this place." Sonic said. But he turned into a sad frown, when he mentioned Amy.

"What is wrong with me? Every time I mention Amy, I get so emotional! God, I miss her so much! And not just her, but I miss home so much. Mother, and Father, and my people. Oh God! I have not been this far from home, since I was a little boy. Father use to have me travel with him around the world all the time. But with Amy, it's so different. Everywhere I look, every time I shut my eyes, every time I dream, all I am seeing is her!" Sonic sobbed.

After that, he climbs on top of a mountain. This mountain was over 350 ft high. Sonic finally made it to the very top, and looked beyond the horizon. He looked all over see if he could spot anything. So far, he saw nothing. Just visions of Amy in his head.

"I will find you, Amy. And when I do, we will continue our wedding, be married, and we'll be together forever. I'll never let you out of my sight again, I can promise you that. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I am DAMN well going to try, even if it kills me!" Sonic stated, with more sad tears flowing from his eyes.

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _You're in a better place, I've heard it a thousand times._

 _And at least a thousand times I've rejoiced over you_

 _But the reason that I'm broken, the reason that I cry_

 _is how long do I wait to be with you?_

 _._

 _When I close my eyes I then see your face_

 _If home is where my heart is then I'm out of place_

 _Oh Lord, please give me strength to get through it somehow_

 _I've never been more homesick than now_

 _._

 _Please, help me Lord, I do not understand your ways_

 _The reason is I wonder if I'll ever know_

 _But, even if you show me, my pain would feel the same_

 _Because I'm still here so far away from home._

 _._

 _When I close my eyes I then see your face_

 _If home is where my heart is then I'm out of place_

 _Oh Lord, please give me strength to get through it somehow_

 _I've never been more homesick than now_

 _._

 _In life, there is no goodbye_

 _And in life, there is no end_

 _So I'll cling onto my hope with all that I have_

 _I'll see you again_

 _I'll see you again_

 _._

 _When I close my eyes I then see your face_

 _If home is where my heart is then I'm out of place_

 _Oh Lord, please give me strength to get through it somehow_

 _Please give me the strength to get through it somehow_

 _Would you give me strength to get through it somehow_

 _I've never been more homesick than now_

 _._

Sonic then made his way back down the mountain. As soon as he made it to the bottom, he took another sip from the lake's water, and made his way back to the ship.

"I need to get back to the ship. I think my tired eyes are finally starting to show up." Sonic stated.

He got so close to the ship, until he heard a twig snap. This startled Sonic, and he turned around quickly, to see where the noise was coming from. But when he looked on, he saw nothing.

"Uh, probably just an animal wondering around out there." Sonic thought.

After that, he got back on the ship, made it to his quarters, and went to sleep. But without even noticing, Sonic was actually being watched.

"What do we do now? Do we capture them now?" one voice said.

"Not right now. Wait until the morning, we'll need to see what they're here for first, before we take action." the other voice said.

"Why though? They may be dangerous!" they pleaded.

"Maybe so. But don't worry. They won't go just yet, not while I'm here" the voice was determined.

Who were these voices, and what are their purpose for being here?


	9. Friends Or Foes?

**Chapter Eight: Friends Or Foes?**

The next morning, Sonic woke up from his sleep. He then stretched and yawned, got out of bed, and got himself changed. He remembered what he saw on the island last night. It was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He was looking so forward to seeing it again. He got out from his quarters, and shuts the door.

"Ah, what a good night sleep that was! Right crew, let's explore a bit on the island, and save A..." Sonic cut himself off, after he turns around and saw the crew looking off the side of the ship.

"Uh, what's going on here? What's the meaning of this?" Sonic asked, out of curiosity.

"Take a look, Sonic." Knuckles told him.

"We've got company." Tails added.

Sonic was getting very curious now. What could be so dangerous about a beautiful island? Sonic then looked off the side of the ship, and he was so surprised at what he was looking at. There was a whole crowd of people looking at the ship.

"Who... Who are these people?!" Sonic gasped.

"No idea. They've been staring at us all morning. We just encountered this." Vector explained.

"We did try and back them off." Silver added.

"But they would not take a hint. They just remained where they were." Espio finished. Sonic frowns.

"Well, let me handle this. You people! I demand to know what the meaning of this is! We are not an artwork you see at museums, or things like that! Who are you people?!" Sonic questioned.

"Perhaps I can explain this?" one voice called. Sonic looked on, to find the source of the voice.

"Who said that?" Sonic asked.

And there was one person who walked closer to the ship. He was a black hedgehod, with red stripes, red eyes, and he was wearing a warrior outfit. He also had a sword on his back.

"It is I, Shadow, King of the Chaos Warriors! This is my island, and these are my Warriors. What brings you here to my island?" Shadow introduced. Sonic jumps off the side of his ship, and lands on the sand. He is now face to face with Shadow.

"Well Shadow, I am Prince Sonic, Prince of Mobius. And we come in peace. We mean no harm to you or your people. We only anchored our ship here, because we're on a quest. We were tired from traveling last night, and this was the only island available for anchoring." Sonic explained.

"You? Prince Sonic? Who are you trying to fool?" Shadow chuckles.

"And you don't believe me because why? I have a crown, don't I?" Sonic stated.

"A crown, maybe. But that doesn't mean you're actually Prince Sonic. You might have stolen it from him." Shadow told him.

"Well then, if you won't believe me, maybe I should have a sword fight with you? Show you what I can do?" Sonic smiles with confidence. Shadow and his people laughed at what Sonic said.

"You know? You've got balls to come to my island, and ask me for a sword fight! But lucky, or unlucky for you, I never back down from a sword fight challenge. At least this way, you'll be able to prove yourself." Shadow insisted.

"Sonic, this is crazy! It's not worth this!" Knuckles snarled.

"Calm down, Knuckles, I've got this! Tails throw a sword down here! And I mean NOW!" Sonic demanded.

"Fine, Sonic!" Tails pouted. He then throws a sword towards Sonic.

"Thank you. Now, Shadow, shall we get started?" Sonic asked, with a smile.

"Your call, Prince!" Shadow replied.

After that, the sword fight begins. Tails, Knuckles, Espio, Vector, and Silver were worried while they watched. Shadow's people were cheering loudly at the battle. The fight lasted for around five minutes, and they were evenly matched. This even surprised Shadow.

"You know? You're a lot tougher than you look. You even have the skills that a Prince would be taught." Shadow complimented. Sonic chuckles.

"Well, that's because I am a Prince, Shadow!" Sonic responded.

And the fight continues. The swords making a metallic clang sound, as the swords collide with one another. The fight was getting very vicious, they started to not hold back any longer. The swords were now held against each other, and Sonic and Shadow were now face to face. This went on for a while, but they both suddenly stopped. Everyone was surprised. Why did they stop?

"Alright, I am convinced now. You are indeed the Prince of Mobius!" Shadow stated.

"Well, glad to finally convince you." Sonic thankfully mentioned.

"But anyway, why are you here? What is this quest you're talking about?" Shadow asked.

"Well, I'm off to find my fiancee. And seeing as you are tough yourself, I think I may need a guy like you to help me. Would you agree to do this?" Sonic asked. Shadow just frowned.

"Really? You invade my island, and expect me to help you like that? I'm sorry, but I have no time to help you find a lost woman!" Shadow snarled.

"For your information, Shadow, I did NOT lose her! She was taken, by Prince Scourge!" Sonic snapped. After hearing that, Shadow has a shocked look on his face.

"Did you just say 'Prince Scourge'?!" Shadow asked.

"Yes, he's the man who captured my Princess!" Sonic responded.

"Is it the same Scourge? Did he have like blue eyes, and green fur?!" Shadow asked again.

"Yes, and he has a scar on his stomach." Sonic stated. Shadow moves closer to Sonic, and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Sonic! I accept your invitation to come along! That man captured my wife as well! He stranded us here! He demolished all our ships, so we couldn't go after him!" Shadow pleaded.

"Alright, but one condition!" Sonic told him.

"What?" Shadow responded.

"We'll need all the best warriors you have. Scourge's castle is full of a dozen of guards, and we cannot do this alone. Also, bring enough food and water that'll last us the seven hour journey." Sonic demanded. Shadow nodded.

"As you wish. WARRIORS! Be prepared for the fight of your lives!" Shadow demanded them. They all cheered loudly.

"See, Shadow? We're not so different after all." Sonic complimented. Shadow chuckles.

"You're right about that. You're absolutely right." Shadow responded.

After that, he and Sonic, and his men were making their way on board the ship. Sonic and Shadow were on the ship, and they were waiting for the rest of the army to board the ship.

"Well, now we have help, Sonic." Knuckles stated.

"We should have more than enough people to match up with Scourge's army!" Tails added.

"And speaking of which, how well can they fight, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"More than good enough." Shadow replied, with confidence.

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _I can see_

 _Waters roaring at my feet_

 _I can feel_

 _The breath of those that surround me_

 _I can hear_

 _The sound of nations raising up_

 _We will never be overtaken_

 _We will never be overcome_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _I can walk_

 _For this dark and painful road_

 _I can face_

 _All the fear of the unknown_

 _I can hear_

 _All the children of God singing out_

 _We will never be overtaken_

 _We will never be overcome_

 _._

 _ **(Shadow and Sonic singing)**_

 _The same power that raised our Lord from the grave_

 _The same power that demands the dead to wake_

 _Lives in us, lives in us_

 _The same power that moves mountains when he speaks_

 _The same power that can calm an angry sea_

 _Lives in us, lives in us_

 _He lives in us, lives in us_

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _We have hoped_

 _That his promises were true_

 _In his strength_

 _There is nothing we could do_

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _Yes we know_

 _There are bigger things in the store_

 _We will never be overtaken_

 _We will never be overcome_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow singing)**_

 _The same power that raised our Lord from the grave_

 _The same power that demands the dead to wake_

 _Lives in us, lives in us_

 _The same power that moves mountains when he speaks_

 _The same power that can calm an angry sea_

 _Lives in us, lives in us_

 _He lives in us, lives in us_

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _Greater is he who now lives within me_

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _He has conquered the enemy_

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _No power of darkness_

 _No weapon prevails_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _We are here in victory, oh!_

 _._

 _ **(Tails, Knuckles and Shadow singing, Sonic improvises)**_

 _Greater is he who now lives within me_

 _He has conquered the enemy (Oh!)_

 _No power of darkness_

 _No weapon prevails_

 _We are here in victory (Oh, in victory, YES!)_

 _._

 _The same power that raised our Lord from the grave (Same power within us!)_

 _The same power that demands the dead to wake_

 _Lives in us, lives in us (Lives in us now! Lives in us now!)_

 _The same power that moves mountains when he speaks (moves mountains when he speaks)_

 _The same power that can calm an angry sea_

 _Lives in us, lives in us (Lives in us now! Lives in us now!)_

 _He lives in us, lives in us_

 _._

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _Yes, he lives in us!_

.

After a long while, everyone finally got on board of the ship, Vector then hoisted the anchor, and Silver began to steer the ship towards their destination, Antitropolis. They now have enough people to prepare for the war with Scourge's army. The ship was big enough to fit three hundred people. But will this give them the definite advantage they need to rescue Amy, and Rouge?


	10. Scourge's Plan

**Chapter Nine: Scourge's Plan**

We return to Scourge's castle, where he and Fang were talking about what their plans will be.

"So Sire, what did you want to tell me?" Fang asked.

"Well Fang my good fellow, as you already know, I have forced my lovely Amelia with a choice she will have to agree with sooner or later." Scourge started.

"What? The one where either she marries you, or Sonic dies?" Fang asked again.

"Precisely!" Scourge responded, and laughs evilly.

"It's so dark and so very evil, it's marvelous!" Fang complimented. Scourge chuckles, and taps Fang's shoulder.

"Well, when you're an evil Prince, it comes naturally!" Scourge stated.

"But one question I forgot to ask. Why have you also captured the white bat?" Fang asked.

"Do you not remember, Fang? She tried stealing my things in this castle. Little bitch tried to escape, but my guards caught her quick enough. You don't remember that?" Scourge asked.

"I don't actually, no. I may have been busy training the guards that day." Fang responded.

"Well anyway, that's why she's locked up as well." Scourge explained.

"Oh, right Sire! I hear you." Fang acknowledged.

"Now, back with the plan. You and your guards will keep a look out, and make sure we do not have any intruders. We do not want this plan to be ruined, if any intruders try their way." Scourge explained.

"But Sire, you killed all of Sonic's guards, remember? Even if he does show up, he's outnumbered. He has no chance of winning." Fang mentioned. Scourge nods.

"That is very true, point well made. But not just Sonic, I mean. I mean anybody in general." Scourge added.

"Yes, Sire." Fang acknowledged again.

"Make sure every area of the castle is guarded at all times. If you see any intruders, without questioning, KILL them!" Scourge demanded.

"Yes Sire! Anything else you would like, before I do my duties?" Fang asked.

"Why, yes there is actually." Scourge responded.

"And what may that be, Sire?" Fang asked.

"Well, first of all, could you please refill my wine? Been dry all day." Scourge started.

"Of course, Sire." Fang responded.

"And second of all, please go check on Amelia, and see if she's changed her mind?" Scourge finished. Fang bows.

"Right away, Sire!" Fang replied, and he made his exit from the chambers. Scourge laughs evilly.

"And now, it is time for my moment to shine! The day that I finally marry Princess Amelia Rose, and to KILL Prince Sonic the Hedgehog!" Scourge chuckles.

 ** _(Scourge singing)_**

 _Here I am again_

 _In a place that's so familiar_

 _A place I have been so many times before_

 _My soul is tortured_

 _Through constant neglections_

 _In a world with frustrations_

 _What do they want me to be?_

 _._

 _But I refuse to play their game with deceptions_

 _Being sentenced to the slavery of everyone's perceptions_

 _I was aiming to be seen without needing to pretend_

 _But now I have become disillusioned and I find myself again in an avalanche_

 _._

 _In an avalanche, in an avalanche_

 _._

 _If only I could see everything that awaits me_

 _Such a clear future would help alleviate my fears_

 _But since losing my faith to tangible reality_

 _Only what my eyes can see_

 _I have lost sight of who I am meant to be_

 _A chain of events so closely related_

 _Each and every one of them so carefully contemplated_

 _Maybe I should listen to the advice of my friends_

 _But such is not my destiny and here I am again in an avalanche_

 _._

 _In an avalanche, coming down in an avalanche_

 _._

 _I can never stop being the person I am_

 _But it seems that I can not live up to all my demands_

 _All their agony and sorrows will never find their compensation_

 _In this world of absurdity in which truth is its affliction_

 _._

 _Once you feel the emptiness, the loneliness and the despair_

 _When it seems that the world has loved you again, you then lack the strength to care_

 _Find the strength to get up again and return from the place you've been_

 _And find the courage to believe again in what you can not see_

 _In an avalanche_

 _._

 _In an avalanche_

 _In an avalanche_

 _In an avalanche_

 _._

Fang comes back into the room, to deliver Scourge more wine. He even brought in two guards to help carry the barrel that the wine was held in.

"Here's your wine, Sire. My guards even brought you in a refill, whenever you need more." Fang explained. Scourge taps Fang's shoulder.

"You are a good man, Fang. You have so much common sense." Scourge said.

"Thank you, Sire. Now I am going to check on Princess Amelia." Fang told him.

After he said that, Fang and his guards left Scourge's chamber. Scourge then proceeds to fill his mug up with wine, and takes a few sips. He then walks towards his window, and stares outside.

"May this be a lesson, Sonic! If you arrive, you will never make it out, alive!" Scourge stated, as he laughs evilly.

His laughter echoes around the castle.

* * *

In the dungeon, Fang just asked Amy if she had changed her mind about marrying him, which unfortunately for Fang, this question only resulted him getting slapped across the face.

"NEVER! And you can tell Scourge to burn in hell, while you're at it!" Amy angrily yelled.

"Oh, you'll regret doing that!" Fang stated in a cross tone of voice. After that, he storms out of the dungeon.

"God! If I didn't change my mind then, what makes him think I'll change my mind now?!" Amy crossly asked.

"Well, Scourge is like a spoiled child. He'll stop at nothing, until he gets what he wants." Rouge responded. Amy nods.

"So very true, Rouge. Very true indeed." Amy agreed.

What will happen now? Will Sonic and his crew make it to Antitropolis soon? Even if he does, how will he be able to to fight of all of these men surrounding the castle?


	11. Scars

**Chapter Ten: Scars**

Amy and Rouge were in the prison cell, talking about what that was all about earlier. Fang arrived in the cell earlier asking is Amy had changed her mind, and agrees to marrying Scourge. This only resulted Amy to slap Fang viciously across the face, and declined the offer. Fang left the room with anger

"Does that Wolf really think I'm stupid, or what? Does he really think I'll ever marry that evil Prince?! I'd rather die slowly, and starve than to marry him!" Amy complained.

"You won't have to. Remember the hope we're holding onto? That there may be some way to help us get out of here, or someone to help us?" Rouge reminded.

"Yes, I know. But what if they take longer than expected? What if Sonic never comes? What if he and all the others are dead?! I've already lost so much in my childhood! My Grandfather, Grandmother, so many people! I cannot afford to lose my Mother, or my Father, or Sonic! That would scar me for life, Rouge! I already have enough scars in my heart as it is, losing them would destroy my heart completely!" Amy sobbed.

"Amy, you will not marry Scourge! I can promise you that. I mean, your fiancee is the Prince of Mobius, he has a strong gifted heart. And I am very certain he's doing whatever in his power to save you. I only wished my Shadow could do the same. But our ships got demolished when Scourge invaded our island, because he saw my people as a potential threat to his castle. So me and my people have been filled with scars all our lives." Rouge explained.

"I guess so." Amy acknowledged.

"Also Amy, who knows? Maybe Sonic is on his ship now! Did he ever have a ship?" Rouge asked.

"Why, yes. He does! Me and him were cruising on that ship, and that was when he proposed to me." Amy explained.

"And how big was this ship?" Rouge asked.

"It was big enough to fit at least three hundred, or even more in it." Amy replied.

"Now, we're getting somewhere! Say like Sonic and whatever crew he has left suddenly stopped by an island? Like, my island for example?" Rouge started.

"What, and allies himself with your people to fight with Scourge?" Amy asked with concern.

"It's possible. I mean Sonic will have to prove himself worthy to Shadow first, because he's always so bossy." Rouge giggles. Amy chuckles.

"Well let's hope so." Amy hoped.

"But, the point I'm trying to make here, Amy. Don't let your scars take over you. You should see them as a sign to gain strength for hope, not a sign of what tragedies you've witnessed through the years. Me and my Warrior kingdom have this as our code. No matter what brings you down, always see the strong side of them." Rouge explained. Amy smiles.

"I see your point now!" Amy happily said.

 _ **(Rouge singing)**_

 _These scars are not pretty_

 _But they are part of me_

 _And will never ever fade away_

 _These marks tell a story_

 _Of me while in the valley_

 _And how you came in with your grace?_

 _And they heal me_

 _._

 _They remind me of your faithfulness_

 _And what they've brought me through_

 _They taught me that my brokenness_

 _Is something you can use_

 _They show me where I have been_

 _And how I'm not there anymore_

 _That's what the scars, that's what the scars are for_

 _What scars are for_

 _._

 _ **(Amy singing, Rouge improvising)**_

 _Erased, rewind_

 _I wish I could all the time_

 _The hurt, and the pain is cut so deep_

 _But when I am weak, you are strong (When I am weak, you are strong)_

 _And in their power I can carry on_

 _And my scars say that you will never leave (And my scars say)_

 _._

 _ **(Amy and Rouge singing)**_

 _They remind me of your faithfulness_

 _And what they've brought me through_

 _They taught me that my brokenness_

 _Is something you can use_

 _They show me where I have been_

 _And how I'm not there anymore_

 _That's what the scars, that's what the scars are for_

 _._

 _ **(Rouge singing, Amy improvising)**_

 _I see it on the cross (See it on the cross)_

 _The nails they took for me_

 _ **(Amy and Rouge singing)**_

 _Scars can change the world_

 _Scars can set us free_

 _._

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _They remind me of your faithfulness_

 _ **(Rouge singing)**_

 _And what that brought me through_

 _ **(Amy and Rouge singing)**_

 _They taught me that my brokenness_

 _Is something you can use_

 _They show me where I have been_

 _And how I'm not there anymore_

 _That's what the scars, that's what the scars_

 _They've shown me that's what the scars are for_

 _._

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _What the scars are for, yes_

 _ **(Rouge singing)**_

 _What scars are for_

 _ **(Amy and Rouge singing)**_

 _What scars are for_

 _._

"So scars do have a good purpose in life! Why have I never noticed this before?" Amy thought.

"Maybe you've never been around a Warrior before? We always try what we can, to help others see good in the world. No matter how bad life can get." Rouge said.

"But if you're a Warrior, aren't you people supposed to be like fighters? Why would you also help people see good in the world?" Amy asked.

"We are fighters. We fight to protect those from evil. Then we help others have faith. That's what people never understand about us Warriors. They assume because that just because we know how to fight, it's all we're to do. But it's not. We fight for protecting the innocent, and against evil." Rouge explained, with a smile.

"Ah, I see! Well, it's nice that there are some good people in the world. Whenever we get out of here, and whenever it comes to the day when I will finally be married to Sonic, I would gladly love to have you, your husband, and your people invited to the wedding also." Amy told her, with a smile. Rouge smiles back.

"I would love that, a lot." Rouge responded.

* * *

Fang has now entered Scourge's chambers.

"Well Fang, did she change her mind?" Scourge asked.

"Not really, Sire! She slapped me across the face!" Fang complained.

"So I take it as a no, then?" Scourge furiously asked.

"Indeed, Sire. The answer was never." Fang explained.

"Did she say anything else?" Scourge asked again.

"She also said for you to burn in hell." Fang finished. Scourge out of anger threw his mug at a mirror, and smashed it.

"Well, she's a very stubborn woman, isn't she?! Well, she'll have to agree sooner or later. It's the only way she'll get out of that cell alive." Scourge stated with anger.

"What do you mean it's her only way out? What happens if she keeps refusing, Sire?" Fang asked. Scourge chuckles evilly.

"It's either she agrees to marry me, or she can die of starvation!" Scourge stated, and laughs evilly.


	12. Praise You In This Storm

**Chapter Eleven: Praise You In This Storm**

Back with Sonic and his crew on the ship, he was now joined by Shadow and his Warriors. They were having wine and some very tasty food, while waiting for their arrival at Antitropolis.

"The food is amazing, Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, Cream knows her stuff." Shadow responded.

"Cream?" Sonic questioned. Shadow nodded his head towards a peach coloured rabbit, with cinnamon coloured eyes. She made her way towards Tails.

"Oh, that's Cream! Well, remind me to thank her for this later." Sonic stated. Shadow chuckles.

"Definite." Shadow responded.

Tails who was sitting on his stool mending the swords, then looked up and saw Cream standing next to him. Tails puts the sword down, while also blushing.

"Uh, hello Madam. Can I help you with anything?" Tails asked. Cream giggles.

"I think it's you that may need some helping hand." Cream replied, as she pointed at the cut on Tails' finger.

"Oh, this? No, don't worry about it. It's just a little scratch. This happens nearly all the time, you know, me being a blacksmith." Tails explained. Cream was being stubborn, and took a look at Tails' finger.

"Well, you'll be surprised that even the littlest things can cause big damage. It can still get infected. Give it here." Cream teasingly demanded.

"Oh, fine!" Tails admitted defeat.

Tails then raised his index finger towards Cream, and Cream took a wet napkin, and wiped the blood away from the cut. After doing that, she then took out a tin of tree sap, and rubs it on the cut. Tails cringed a little bit at the sting.

"Oh, come on! I thought you said it's just a little scratch? Now you're whining over a little sting!" Cream teased.

"Oh, ha ha! Because you're the one that has to feel the sting, don't you?" Tails sarcastically replied back, but he was joking.

"Just keep still. Nearly finished." Cream told him. After that, she takes out a bandage, and wraps it around Tails' finger. Tails just smiles at her.

"Thank you." Tails thanked.

"You're welcome. My name is Cream, by the way. What's your name?" Cream asked.

"My name is Miles, but my friends usually refer me as Tails. I was born with twin tails, I never really knew why. But I do prefer being called Tails, than Miles." Tails explained. Cream smiles.

"Alright, Tails it shall be." Cream then took a seat next to Tails, and they began to have a conversation. Sonic and Shadow were looking on at this, and laughed happily for them.

"Well, looks like love is in the air tonight for them, maybe?" Shadow teased.

"Well, we'll see. Tails had always said he wanted a woman in his life. If she's the one, I hope for the best." Sonic stated.

"By the way, Sonic. How did you learn to fight like that?" Shadow asked.

"My Father taught me. He fought a war in the Crusades many years ago. And he was the only remaining survivor. So he used whatever he knew to teach me. He tells me only to use it for good." Sonic explained.

"Ah, so kind of similar to what me and my people use them for." Shadow added.

"Yes, in a way. But what about you? How did you learn your fighting skills? Me and you were evenly matched, there was no telling who'd win." Sonic asked.

"Well, being a Warrior and everything, this was my whole family lifeline. My Father, Grandfather, and all their Fathers before that were Warriors. I'm just continuing the family's legacy." Shadow explained.

Out of nowhere, thunder was heard. Then it started to rain heavily. Everyone was grunting in annoyance, because they were having a good time. After that, they all went into their quarters.

"Well, looks like it's time for shelter." Shadow stated.

"Absolutely. Tails, you may talk to your girlfriend later!" Sonic teased.

"Oh, stop that nonsense, Sonic!" Tails chuckles.

"Right, I'll catch you in a while, Sonic." Shadow said.

"Alright, Shadow." Sonic replied. As he was about to go inside, he saw Knuckles still standing at the edge of the ship. Sonic walked closer to him.

"Hey Knuckles, what are you doing still out here? It's raining heavily." Sonic warned him.

"I know, Sonic. I'll be in soon. I just need to clear my head for a moment." Knuckles explained. Sonic just nods.

"Alright. But don't be out here too long. You'll catch your death of cold." Sonic explained.

After that, Sonic left to his quarters. Knuckles looked at the horizon, and sighed in sorrow.

"Sonic talks about how he misses his love so much. He's not the only one. I have a wife at home, and I'm traveling to a far away place. I do this all the time while training my army, but it still makes me miss her every time. Everywhere I look, every time I dream, all I am seeing is Tikal." Knuckles stated, as a sad tear fell from his eye.

Right in front of him, he saw an illusion of Tikal standing in front of him. Tikal reached her hand towards Knuckles, and Knuckles took her hand. Knuckles misses his wife so very much.

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _I was sure right now_

 _Our Lord would have reached down_

 _And wiped the tears away_

 _He came in and saved the day._

 _And once again I say "Amen," and it's still raining_

 _._

 _While the thunder rolls_

 _I hardly hear your whispers through the rain_

 _"I'm with you"_

 _And when your mercy falls_

 _I raise my hands and praise the Lord who gives_

 _Then takes away_

 _._

 _And I will praise you in this storm_

 _And I will raise my hands_

 _Because of who you are_

 _Don't matter where I am_

 _And all the tears I've cried_

 _You've held in your hands_

 _You never left my side_

 _And though my heart is torn_

 _I will praise you in this storm_

 _._

 _I remember when_

 _I stumbled within the wind_

 _You heard me cry to you_

 _And you got me up again_

 _My strength is almost gone_

 _How will I carry on?_

 _If I can not find you_

 _._

 _But when the thunder rolls_

 _I just hear you whisper through the rain_

 _"I'm with you"_

 _And when your mercy falls_

 _I raise my hands and praise the Lord who gives_

 _And takes away_

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles and Tikal singing)**_

 _And I will praise you in this storm_

 _And I will raise my hands_

 _Because of who you are_

 _Don't matter where I am_

 _And all the tears I've cried_

 _You've held in your hands_

 _You never left my side_

 _And though my heart is torn_

 _I will praise you in this storm_

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _I lift my eyes towards the hills_

 _Where did my help come from?_

 _My help comes from the Lord_

 _The creator of Heaven and Earth_

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles singing, Tikal Improvising)**_

 _I lift my eyes towards the hills_

 _Where did my help come from?_

 _My help comes from the Lord_

 _The creator of Heaven and Earth_

 _(Where did my help come from? Where did my help come from?)_

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles and Tikal singing)**_

 _And I will praise you in this storm_

 _And I will raise my hands_

 _Because of who you are_

 _Don't matter where I am_

 _And all the tears I've cried_

 _You've held in your hands_

 _You never left my side_

 _And though my heart is torn_

 _I will praise you in this storm_

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles singing, Tikal improvising)**_

 _And though my heart is torn (Though my heart is torn)_

 _I will praise you in this storm (Praise you in this storm)_

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _I will now praise you, praise you, oh_

 _I will now praise you, in this storm_

 _._

 _I will now, praise you, in this storm_

 _I will now, praise you, in this storm_

 _._

The illusion of Tikal evaporates from Knuckles' sight. Knuckles' head falls downwards in sadness, as more tears were flowing from his eyes. He then made his way back into his quarters.

"If I get back home, I am never leaving your side again, Tikal." Knuckles stated.


	13. There Will Be A Day

**Chapter Twelve: There Will Be A Day**

Shadow was sitting in his quarters thinking about what will happen. He was looking at his reflection through his sword.

"Rouge, it has been so long since I have last seen you. It doesn't seem to matter how long it has been, not a day has passed by since you have not crossed my mind." Shadow stated sadly.

He then puts down his sword, and looks out of the window. He looked beyond the horizon, where the rain started to slowly die down. A rainbow was now in the air, and all Shadow could see was an illusion of Rouge's face.

"You seem so real, it's almost like I could just reach out and touch your beautiful face." Shadow stated.

But as he reached his hand out, the illusion of Rouge's face evaporates, and disappears in front of Shadow. Shadow felt sad tears flowing from his eyes. But he shook off, and rubbed his tears away.

"No! I cannot show this kind of emotion! Rouge would not want this. She'd want me to stay strong, and keep on fighting. That is part of the Warrior's code. But it's so hard to do, when your loved one is captured. Who knows what would happen to her?" Shadow stated.

Shadow then gets out from his quarters, and sees that his Warriors have already made it outside. Shadow walked towards them, and stood in the middle of them.

"Warriors! I have something to say to you all." Shadow announced, as the Warriors turned their attention to Shadow.

"When this is set and done, I will make sure we will never have to live in fear anymore. We will live for the rest of our days, without sorrow, without any more tears, no more pain, and no more fear. Remember the way of the Warrior! We will never back down from a fight, not against Scourge, not against anybody! We will stand and fight, until we are at peace once again!" Shadow announced.

The Warriors cheered loudly at Shadow's announcement. They all chanted "WE ARE THE WARRIORS!" a number of times, then they stopped and cheered again. Shadow could only but smile.

Shadow then begins to climb up one of the ship's pillars, and stands on the beams. Shadow looked across the horizon, and smiled warmly, with more tears flowing from his eyes.

"I will rescue you, Rouge. I swear it!" Shadow stated.

 ** _(Shadow singing)_**

 _I try to cling onto this world_

 _With all the things I have_

 _But I feel the weight of what it brings,_

 _And the pain it's trying to grab_

 _The many trials that never seems to end,_

 _His word declares this truth,_

 _That we will enter within this rest_

 _Where wonders anew_

 _But I cling onto this hope and the promises he brings_

 _That there will be a place with no more suffering_

 _._

 _There will be a day with no more tears,_

 _With no more pain, and no more fears_

 _There will be a day with the burdens of our place_

 _There will be no more, we'll see our Lord face to face_

 _But until that day,_

 _We'll cling onto you always_

 _._

 _I know our journey seems so long_

 _And feel like walking on your own_

 _But there has never been a step_

 _Where you walk out all alone_

 _Worried souls don't lose their heart_

 _It's joy and peace they bring_

 _And the beauty we have in store_

 _Outweighs the pain of life's sting_

 _But I cling onto this hope and the promises he brings_

 _That there will be a place without more suffering_

 _._

 _There will be a day with no more tears,_

 _With no more pain, and no more fears_

 _There will be a day with the burdens of our place_

 _There will be no more, we'll see our Lord face to face_

 _But until that day,_

 _We'll cling onto you always_

 _._

 _I can not wait until that day_

 _Where the same for which I have always lived_

 _It will now clear the pain that I've faced, oh (Wipe away those sorrows)_

 _To touch the scars that rescued me_

 _From a life of shame and misery_

 _Oh, that is why, that is why I sing_

 _._

 _There will be a day with no more tears,_

 _With no more pain, and no more fears_

 _There will be a day with the burdens of our place_

 _There will be no more, we'll see our Lord face to face_

 _._

 _There will be a day with no more tears,_

 _With no more pain, and no more fears_

 _There will be a day with the burdens of our place_

 _There will be no more, we'll see our Lord face to face_

 _._

 _There will be a day, that will wipe away the tears_

 _that will wipe away the tears_

 _that will wipe away the tears_

 _There will be a day_

 _._

Shadow wipes the sad tears from his eyes once again.

"SIRE! SIRE!" Screamed Vector

"Huh?!" Shadow thought, as he looked at Vector up in the crow's nest.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles heard Vector, and made their way out of their quarters to see what Vector was calling them for.

"What is it Vector? What's going on?!" Sonic asked.

"We are here, Sire! We have arrived at Antitropolis!" Vector announced. Everyone gasped.

"Has it really been seven hours already?!" Tails thought.

"I'm afraid so, Tails." Knuckles replied. Shadow climbs down from the beams.

"So now what do we do? What is the plan?" Shadow asked.

"There's only one thing we can do, Shadow. If you want peace, prepare for a war!" Sonic announced.

"Sonic, you don't mean...?" Knuckles asked, in horror.

"Yes, Knuckles! We're taking them on, straight ahead!" Sonic responded.

"But Sonic, shouldn't we think this through? Scourge has many men in that castle! There's tons of them surrounding each side of the castle!" Tails explained, in fear.

"Well, we'll have to take out all the snipers first. Espio, you still know how to use the crossbow, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, Sire!" Espio responded.

"Brilliant! Now if you get a good shot out of it, if you see any snipers, shoot them. The rest of us will barge in, and fight away any remaining guards." Sonic stated.

"Yes, Sire! I shall not miss a single shot!" Espio told him.

"So fellas, are you in, or are you out? Last chance!" Sonic asked.

"By the Warrior's code, I will fight by your side!" Shadow announce.

"If you're in, I'm in!" Tails replied.

"Well, guess I have no other choice! I'm in!" Knuckles announce. All the Warriors have chanted "YEAH!" in response.

"Right, get ready, fellas!" Sonic warned.


	14. Warriors Of The World

**Chapter Thirteen: Warriors Of The World**

Back at Scourge's castle, he was on the balcony talking to Fang who had his bow and arrow out, ready for intruders getting towards the castle, so he can shoot on sight.

"So Fang, every army has been set up for intruders, have they?" Scourge asked.

"All taken care of, Sire." Fang replied.

"Good good! Make sure nothing happens." Scourge warned.

"Yes, Si...!" Fang was cut off. Scourge stopped in his tracks, and turned around to see what's happened. Fang has an arrow through his chest.

"FANG!" Scourge yelled. Fang's body collapses to the ground. Scourge went down to check on Fang.

"S... Sire! I've... been... shot!" Fang got out through chokes. Those were his last words, and then he slowly passed away.

"No! DAMN IT! How did this happen?! What's going on out there?!" Scourge screamed angrily.

He then looked out of the balcony, and he also saw that all his other snipers have been shot off their lookouts. Scourge was stunned from seeing this.

"What in the name of sweet Lord is going on here?!" Scourge yells.

He then looks beyond the horizon, and he saw a ship that anchored itself at the dock. He then looked at the flag, and he gasped in horror when he noticed the flag.

"Oh no! It's the flag of Mobius!" Scourge stated.

* * *

Back at the ship, everyone got off the ship, but Tails stopped Cream in her tracks.

"No, Cream! You need to stay here. It's too dangerous for you to be out there." Tails told her.

"But Tails, you'll probably die out there!" Cream pleaded.

"Don't worry about me. I know every sword's weakness. I build swords for a living, so that's my advantage. You just stay here, and don't move, until we come back." Tails explained. Cream nodded.

"One more thing." Cream told Tails.

"What's that?" Tails asked

Out of nowhere, Cream grabbed Tails' head, and passionately kisses him on the lips. Tails blushed, but he sank into the kiss. This was his first kiss, and Tails had never felt anything this wonderful before. After that, they break the kiss.

"Please, come back in one piece!" Cream begged. Tails smiled.

"I will!" Tails replied.

After that, he got off the ship, ready to take action for the battle. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were at the very front of the crowd, and with all their might, they bashed the gates as hard as they could. And after many attempts, the gates gave way from the hinges, and fell down, and killed a few guards that tried holding it back. Everyone walked through the gates, with their swords out.

"SONIC! You are making a huge mistake by barging into my castle! Don't make me get personal!" Scourge warned, still up on the balcony.

"You already made this personal, Scourge! For capturing my fiancee, I'll make sure you burn in hell!" Sonic retorted.

"And for capturing my wife!" Shadow added.

"So, Sonic is teaming up with the King of the Warriors now? Well, isn't this a coincidence! Now you get to die with the Prince of Mobius, so that's two birds with one stone for me!" Scourge said.

"Not without a fight, Scourge! We won't hold back!" Tails stated.

"That's the spirit, Tails!" Knuckles encouraged.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! GUARDS... !" Scourge started.

"EVERYONE... !" Sonic added.

"WARRIORS... !" Shadow also added.

"ATTACK!" Sonic, Shadow and Scourge yelled in unison.

Now the epic battle has began. The fight was getting very vicious, and very evenly matched. But nobody was giving up by a long shot. It started to rain heavily again, along with thunder and lightning.

 _ **(Scourge singing)**_

 _Here our soldiers stand from all over the world_

 _Awaiting in a line to hear the battle cry_

 _All are gathered here, our victory is near_

 _The sound will fill the hall, giving power to us all_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _We are only fighting for the power that is true_

 _We own the right to live the fight, we are here because of you_

 _Now I swear your blood upon this steel will never dry_

 _We will stand and fight together underneath the battle sky_

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _Brothers everywhere raise your hands towards air_

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _We are warriors, warriors of the world_

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _Like the thunder from the skies, sworn to fight and die_

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _We are warriors, warriors of the world_

 _._

 _ **(Scourge singing)**_

 _Many have opposed us, but they will never win_

 _He said he would return, and here he is again_

 _I'll bring them all the destruction, suffering and pain_

 _For I'm the hammer of the gods, I'm the thunder, wind and rain._

 _._

 _There he fights in fear with swords in his weak hands_

 _With the dreams of being a King, first one must be a man_

 _I call him out, I charge them at all with a life that is a lie_

 _And in their final hour, she will confess, or he will die_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic, Tails and Knuckles singing)**_

 _Brothers everywhere raise your hands towards air_

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _We are warriors, warriors of the world_

 _ **(Sonic, Tails and Knuckles singing)**_

 _Like the thunder from the skies, sworn to fight and die_

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _We are warriors, warriors of the world_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic)**_

 _If I fall in battle, my brothers who've fought by my side_

 _Gather my crown and my weapons, tell my family how I died_

 _ **(Shadow)**_

 _Until then I will be strong, I will fight for all that is real_

 _All who stand in my way will die by my steel_

 _._

 _ **(Shadow, Tails, Knuckles singing, the Warriors vocalize, Sonic falsettos)**_

 _Brothers everywhere raise your hands towards air_

 _We are warriors, warriors of the world (Yeah, yeah)_

 _Brothers everywhere raise your hands towards air_

 _We are warriors, warriors of the world (Yeah, YEAH)_

 _._

 _Like the thunder from the skies, sworn to fight and die_

 _We are warriors, warriors of the world (Oh, Oh, Oh yeah)_

 _._

 _Brothers everywhere raise your hands towards air_

 _We are warriors, warriors of the world (YEEEEEAH)_

 _Like the thunder from the skies, sworn to fight and die_

 _We are warriors, warriors of the world (Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

 _._

 _Brothers everywhere raise your hands towards air_

 _We are warriors, warriors of the world_

 _._

During the whole battle, a lot of Scourge's guards have been killed, and a lot of Shadow's Warriors have been killed. Sonic and Shadow ran towards the castle's front doors.

"Shadow, your warriors have died!" Sonic yelled.

"I know! But that's part of the Warrior's code, when we prepare for war, we will fight, or die trying." Shadow explained.

"Right, but right now, let's go and find Amy and Rouge. Soon as we find them, retreat, and get the hell out of here!" Sonic told him.

"Got it!" Shadow responded. They finally break down the doors, and ran inside the castle.


	15. So Close, Yet So Far

**Chapter Fourteen: So Close, Yet So Far**

Sonic and Shadow have entered the castle. As soon as they got in, they looked all around, to see where they would be able to find Amy and Rouge. They were having a tough time trying to look for a good place to search.

"Damn! This is going to be harder than I thought." Shadow though.

"You're not wrong there. Scourge never liked to make things easy." Sonic mentioned. They heard footsteps running into the castle.

"Sonic, Shadow!" Tails called.

"Tails! Knuckles! You're both alive! How did the war go?" Sonic asked.

"Well, we have lost all the Warriors. But Espio, Vector and Silver survived." Knuckles explained.

"Well, where are they?" Shadow asked.

"We told them to get back to the ship, and get ready to start it up. Because we're very close to saving them. So when we get back, they can move the ship, and escape as quick as possible." Tails finished.

"Good man! Now, we have two dungeons. We can only assume that Amy and Rouge are in one of those dungeons." Sonic explained.

"Alright. So what do we do here?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, what I was thinking, we should split up and look into those dungeons. Me and Sonic will check the dungeons on the top floor, while you and Tails check the one in the basement." Shadow insisted.

"Not a bad idea, Shadow. Now, let's get going!" Sonic stated.

"But what about Scourge?" Knuckles thought.

"If you see him, don't kill him. Bring him to us, alive." Sonic stated, as he and Shadow ran upstairs. Tails and Knuckles looked at each other.

"Well, better get started." Tails stated. Knuckles nodded.

"No time like the present." Knuckles added.

After that, they both ran downstairs into the basement, to check the dungeons. When they finally got there, they looked inside, and saw that there was nothing. They even stepped inside one of them,

"Ah. Doesn't seem like they're here." Knuckles stated.

"Yeah, they must be upstairs in the ones that Sonic and Shadow are looking into." Tails though.

Knuckles nodded in response. But out of nowhere, a staff hit Knuckles in the back of the head, and knocked Knuckles unconscious. Tails gasped in horror.

"Knuckles!" Tails yelled.

Then all of a sudden, Tails felt himself being punched in the jaw, and Tails collapsed to the ground. Tails was holding his jaw, but he also saw the gate shutting, and was locked shut. Tails walked up and rattled the gates.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! LET US OUT!" Tails yelled.

"Tails, Tails, Tails. You know not to wonder in my castle, uninvited." Scourge smiles evilly, as he emerged himself from the shadows.

"Prince Scourge!" Tails exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, my dear fellow. It is I, the Prince of Antitropolis himself. You two are in here, so that's two down, two more to go!" Scourge laughs evilly. And then exits the room.

"HEY! NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US HERE! LET US OUT!" Tails raged, but it was no use. Tails sat on the ground, and cried uncontrollably. Until Knuckles wakes up, he was all alone. All he could do was hope Sonic and Shadow make it out alive.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this! Please Sonic, Shadow, make it out alive, and save us! I want to go home, back to our lives, and with Cream. Back to the life, I have always dreamed of." Tails pleaded. Tails looked up out of the window, and saw the stars shining brightly. He was sitting in fear, with sad tears flowing in his eyes.

.

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _Beulah Land, I have longed for you_

 _And someday, on thee I'll stand_

 _There my home will be eternal_

 _Beulah Land, sweet Beulah Land_

 _._

 _I am now homesick for a country_

 _Where I never was before_

 _No sad farewells will ever be spoken_

 _Because time won't matter anymore_

 _Beulah Land, I have longed for you_

 _And someday, on thee I'll stand_

 _There my home will be eternal_

 _Beulah Land, sweet Beulah Land_

 _._

 _I am looking across the river_

 _Where my faith will end in sight_

 _There are a few more days to labor_

 _Then I will take my celestial flight_

 _._

 _Beulah Land, I have longed for you_

 _And someday, on thee I'll stand_

 _There my home will be eternal_

 _Beulah Land, sweet Beulah Land_

 _._

 _Beulah Land, I have longed for you_

 _And someday, on thee I'll stand_

 _There my home will be eternal_

 _Beulah Land, sweet Beulah Land_

 _._

 _There my home will be eternal_

 _Beulah Land, sweet Beulah Land_

 _._

Tails then dropped his head into his knees, and sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

In the dungeon with Amy and Rouge, they were playing a game of 'I Spy', as they were so bored.

"Alright, I spy with my letter eye, something beginning with L." Rouge said.

"Beginning with L? Alright. Uh, Lettuce?" Amy thought.

"Nope." Rouge replied.

"Leather?" Amy guessed again.

"Strike two, girl, or you're out." Rouge warned teasingly.

"Alright, last guess. Uh, love?" Amy guessed.

"BINGO!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Oh, alright!" Amy responded, with a giggle. All of a sudden, they heard the dungeon doors open, and heard footsteps running downstairs.

"Oh, please say that's not Scourge again!" Rouge said in rage.

"SCOURGE, FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM NEVER GOING TO MARRY YO... !" Amy was cut off when she saw who it really was. It was Sonic and Shadow. Rouge also emerged from her sitting, and walked towards the bars.

"Oh my God! It can't be!" Rouge stated with tears flowing from her eyes.

"SONIC!" Amy exclaimed, as she placed both arms out the cell.

"AMY!" Sonic exclaimed, as he ran towards her, and held both her hands. Shadow also ran towards Rouge, and did the same.

"Oh my God, Rouge! You're alright!" Shadow exclaimed, as he was just able to kiss Rouge on the lips lovingly.

"Don't ever leave me, Sonic! Please, get me out of here!" Amy cried. Sonic kisses her lips.

"I will, Amy. I promise. I need to find the keys." Sonic told her.

"The keys are on the wall behind you!" Rouge called.

"Shadow, we need to get the keys, no... !" Sonic was cut off, by a huge guard grabbing Sonic around the waist and arms. The guard was so strong, he actually lifted Sonic off the ground. Another guard who was built the same size also grabbed Shadow.

"SONIC!" Amy shrieked.

"SHADOW!" Rouge also shrieked.

"HEY! LET GO OF ME!" Shadow yelled.

"NO, YOU CAN'T! NOT NOW! WE WERE SO CLOSE!" Sonic snarled.

"ROUGE!" Shadow yelled again.

"AMYYYYYYYY!" Sonic screamed.

Amy and Rouge could only hold each other in comfort, and cried uncontrollably. All they could do was watch Sonic and Shadow being carried away from the dungeon. What fate lies ahead of Sonic and Shadow?


	16. The End Of Humanity

**Chapter Fifteen: The End Of Humanity**

A few moments later, the guards took Sonic and Shadow into the dungeon in the basement. They took away Sonic and Shadow's weapons, threw them into a cell, and locked the doors.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T LOCK US IN HERE!" Shadow shouted.

"LET US OUT, NOW!" Sonic added.

But the guards never listened. They just walked out of the dungeon. Sonic screamed with rage.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Sonic yells.

"Sonic?" a voice was heard. Sonic looked over.

"Tails?! You and Knuckles are locked in here too?!" Sonic snarled.

"We're sorry, Sonic. But from what I was told, Scourge knocked me unconscious, and locked us in here. He was a sneaky bastard, and there wasn't anything we could do!" Knuckles explained.

"Well is that JUST great?! Just GOD DAMN GREAT!" Sonic snapped in anger.

"Well, it was your brilliant idea to just barge in, and try to save them, without thinking that there may still be strong guards here!" Shadow yelled back.

"Oh yeah! Like I knew that there was going to be huge guards, that are built like a brick shit house, coming in and stopping us in our tracks!" Sonic retorted.

"And that's your excuse?! Need to come up with a better one than that, Blue!" Shadow yelled.

"Just because I'm a prince like Scourge, it doesn't mean I have to know everything that he does! He's a different Prince than me, he's pure evil!" Sonic yelled back.

"Well, you're not a very good Prince, are you? I can not believe I have wasted my entire Warrior army, just to defend and protect your pathetic ass!" Shadow snarled.

"Hey! First of all, you didn't have to come with me on this journey! I never ONCE forced you here! That was YOUR choice, Shadow!" Sonic told him.

"I made that choice, because it's part of my Warrior's co... !" Shadow was cut off.

"Will you please STOP, with this Warrior's code bullshit already?! It means absolutely nothing at this moment now! Where did that sacred code get you? You make one oath, and it gets you in trouble! I thought we had a chance today, I REALLY did! Guess I made the wrong move, by stopping by your island!" Sonic snarled.

"How DARE you! Talking about my Warrior tribe like that! And you should be thankful, because you and the other five men wouldn't even MAKE it this far without us!" Shadow screamed.

"Will you two stop this?! This isn't helping matters!" Tails called out.

"I already have a headache as it is, let alone you two screaming at each other's ears!" Knuckles added.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Sonic yelled. Tails and Knuckles shook for a moment, and stayed silent.

"And that's how you treat your men?! You're no better than Scourge is, hypocrite!" Shadow snapped.

"Don't you DARE compare him to me! What about you?! Because of your stupid code, all your men have died out there! 'We fight, or die trying', you said! Where did that lead them?! DEATH! There are ways around it, but you have to keep with this stupid rule, that you were too selfish to even care for your people's well being!" Sonic yelled. Shadow had sad tears flowing from his eyes.

"I DO CARE! I HAVE ALWAYS CARED! You're just like what my Father taught me! I did want to help them, I really did! But my Father always taught me and my Warriors to fight as one, but for lives, you're on your own. I had a chance to save a friend of mine, but my IDIOT father held me back, and stopped me! Because 'it's part of the Warrior's code' he taught me! That's why I follow the rules. I was brought up this way." Shadow finished, as more tears were flowing from his eyes.

"Shadow, I'm so...!" Sonic was cut off.

"DON'T bother! You have said it, and nothing you can say will mend that! I mean you get everything, a better home, a huge castle, everyone knows you, everyone cares! MY people are all I have on my island!" Shadow snapped.

"I AM SORRY, SHADOW! I know you won't forgive me over night, and by people loving me, it's not always true." Sonic stated.

"What do you mean?!" Shadow asked.

"As a boy at school, it was horrible! Every day I went to school, I was always looked as an outcast. Just because I was rich, I was the King and Queen's son, because I was their future King, and they still say that now. People love me yes, but not all of them do!" Sonic explained.

"But you're a Prince, Sonic. I just called myself King, because I am a leader of the island, and I have a wife." Shadow asked.

"Just because I'm a prince, doesn't mean that it makes me the person that people want me to be. And to earn their trust, I have to prove that. That's why I went on this adventure, not just to save my wife, but it's to show my people that I can be the King they want me to be. Unfortunately, it won't happen now." Sonic stated.

"So, you hired me and my men, because why?" Shadow asked.

"Because I couldn't do this alone. Knowing how strong you and your men were, I needed that leverage." Sonic said.

"Oh, I see. I'm very sorry." Shadow apologized.

"No, I should be sorry. But Shadow, just because you were raised by what you were taught to do, it doesn't mean you HAVE to follow the rules. You're the King now. My father told me, Lead them, Protect them, Guide them! If I could do it, why can't you?" Sonic asked. Shadow thought for a moment, with a look of surprise. More sad tears fell from his eyes.

"You're right. You are absolutely right." Shadow responded.

.

 _ **(Sonic)**_

 _The further we go, the further we go get away from who we really are_

 _I chose a different route, a different way in life_

 _Praised by many, but still labeled an outcast_

 _._

 _The thing that lasts never happen overnight_

 _These calloused hands built the foundation of my life._

 _Abandoned for love, left without advice_

 _How quickly we've changed overnight_

 _._

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _Don't make me out to be the bad guy_

 _How long can I take the blame?_

 _I am sick of feeling wrong_

 _Why do you judge me all the same?_

 _No one is perfect, I'm trying to justify myself_

 _To the ones who won't ever, ever understand_

 _Who never_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic singing, Shadow improvising)**_

 _The thing that lasts never happen overnight_

 _These calloused hands built the foundation of my life. (My life)_

 _Abandoned for love, left without advice_

 _How quickly we've changed overnight_

 _._

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _Torture myself, that's what I felt I'm worth_

 _Torture myself, aware that the pain is somewhere else_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _Torture myself, that's what I felt I'm worth_

 _Torture myself, aware that the pain is somewhere else_

 _._

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _Somewhere else_

 _ **(Sonic sing)**_

 _It's somewhere else_

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _Somewhere_

 _ **(Shadow and Sonic singing, with Sonic improvising)**_

 _It's somewhere else (Somewhere)_

 _It's somewhere else_

 _._

 ** _(Shadow singing)_**

 _Torture myself, that's what I felt I'm worth_

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _Well aware that the pain is somewhere else_

 _._

 ** _(Sonic and Shadow singing)_**

 _Torture myself, that's what I felt I'm worth_

 _Well aware that the pain is somewhere else_

 _._

After that, Sonic helped Shadow stand to his feet, and gave him a friendly embrace. Shadow was shocked, but he slowly returned it.

"Thank you, Shadow. Thank you for all that you've helped me with." Sonic thanked. They break the embrace.

"For what? I should thank you, for helping me see the light." Shadow smiled.

"Well, at least we got to see our women, before we die, right?" Sonic asked, as a sad tear fell from his eyes. Tears fell from Shadow's eyes as well.

"Yeah, we sure did, my friend." Shadow responded.

After that, they all took a seat waiting for their demise. What will happen now? All of our heroes are locked in prison, now there is no way out, and no way to save Amy or Rouge.


	17. Miracles Do Happen!

**Chapter Sixteen: Miracles Do Happen!**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow were laying in their prison cell for nearly two hours.

"So is there absolutely no way out then?" Knuckles asked.

"Not unless someone's arm is long enough to reach the keys over there on the wall." Tails sarcastically stated.

"Let's face it, men. We're done for." Shadow told them.

"There's no escape, no fairytale endings, no Amy!" Sonic sadly stated.

All of a sudden, they all heard the doors of the dungeon opening. They looked on, and they see three guards making their way inside.

"Oh great! What do you want?! Haven't you men done enough?!" Sonic snapped.

"Don't be afraid." one guard said.

The voice sounded very familiar. Sonic's eyes have shot open. Another guard grabbed the keys, and opened the cells. When one of the guards took off his hood, it was Silver.

"Hello, Sire!" Silver greeted. The other two took their hoods off, and they were Espio and Vector.

"No way! Silver, Espio, Vector!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yep, it's us!" Vector said.

"Glad to have helped." Espio added. Sonic was so happy, he hugged the three of them at once.

"Oh, you wonderful, wonderful men! You are our saviors!" Sonic stated happily.

"But how did you get in here?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, you men took a lot longer than we anticipated, so we had a feeling something wasn't right." Silver explained.

"And as there were many dead bodies out there, we stole some outfits from Scourge's guards for disguises." Vector mentioned.

"But what about the two huge guys? How did you get passed them?" Tails asked.

"Well, while Silver and Vector were getting information from them about your whereabouts, Vector gave me a signal, and I sniped them with my crossbow." Espio explained.

"So, Scourge is the only one left?!" Shadow asked in surprise.

"Well, we didn't see anymore guards, so we believe so." Silver stated.

"Also, we brought more swords here, you know, in case if you were captured, they may have taken your weapons." Vector mentioned, as he handed swords out to everybody.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Amazing!" Tails added.

"Smart thinking fellas!" Sonic complimented.

"Alright, so now that we're free, what do we do now?" Shadow asked.

"Right, first of all, Silver, Espio, Vector, get back to the ship, and get ready to set sail when we come back. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, you three go and rescue Amy and Rouge." Sonic explained.

Right, Sire!" Silver, Espio and Vector said in unison.

"What about you?" Tails asked.

"I have unfinished business with a certain Prince, in the throne room!" Sonic stated.

"Sonic, are you insane?! You're really going to do this?!" Knuckles snarled.

"I know it's risky, Knuckles, but I can't allow him to hurt anymore people! I have to finish him off, once and for all!" Sonic said.

"But Sonic!" Shadow was about to say something.

"I'll be fine! Remember, as the next King of Mobius, it's my sworn duty to protect my people. And that's what I am planning to do. Are we in?" Sonic asked, as he placed his hand forward.

"Yes, Sonic!" Tails said, as he placed a hand on Sonic's.

"All the way!" Knuckles added, also placing his hand forward.

"From the Warrior's code, I NEVER turn down a chance to help others!" Shadow finished, and he also placed a hand forward.

"Right, LET'S DO THIS!" they all yelled in unison.

After that, Sonic ran towards the throne room, while Tails, Knuckles and Shadow made their way towards the dungeon to rescue Amy and Rouge.

.

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _Oh what would I do to have_

 _The kind of faith it takes to get off of this ship I'm in_

 _Into the crashing waves_

 _Now get out of my comfort zone_

 _To the kingdom of the unknown, where our Lord is_

 _And he is holding out his hand_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _But the waves are yelling out my name and they laugh at me_

 _Reminding me all those times I've tried before and failed_

 _The waves that kept on telling me_

 _Again and again, "Boy, you'll never win!"_

 _You'll never win_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow singing)**_

 _But the voice of truth tells us a different story_

 _And the voice of truth says, "Don't ever be afraid!"_

 _And the voice of truth says, "This is for our glory"_

 _Of all the voices that called out to me_

 _We will choose to listen and believe in the voice of truth_

 _._

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _Oh what would I do to have_

 _The kind of force it takes to stand in front of giants_

 _With just a sling and a stone_

 _Surrounded by the sound of a dozen warriors_

 _Shaking in their_ _armours_

 _Wishing they would have the strength to stand_

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _But the giant is yelling out my name and it laughs at me_

 _Reminding me all those times I've tried before and failed_

 _The giant kept on telling me_

 _Over and over, "Boy, you'll never win!"_

 _You'll never win_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow singing, Sonic improvises)**_

 _But the voice of truth tells us a different story_

 _And the voice of truth says, "Don't ever be afraid!"_

 _And the voice of truth says, "This is for our glory"_

 _Of all the voices that called out to me (Calling out to me)_

 _We will choose to listen and believe in the voice of truth_

 _._

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _The stone was just the right size_

 _To place the giant on the ground_

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _And the waves do not seem so high_

 _From above them looking down_

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _I will go up with the wings of the eagles_

 _When I stop and hear the sound of our Lord_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _Singing over me_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow singing, Sonic improvises)**_

 _But the voice of truth tells us a different story_

 _And the voice of truth says, "Don't ever be afraid!"_

 _And the voice of truth says, "This is for our glory"_

 _Of all the voices that called out to me (Calling out to me)_

 _We will choose to listen and believe in the voice of truth (I will choose to listen and believe)_

 _We will choose to listen and believe in the voice of truth_

 _._

 _ **(Tails and Knuckles singing)**_

 _I will listen and believe_

 _I will listen and believe in the voice of truth_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _I will listen and believe_

 _Because we are the voice of truth_

 _._

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _And I will listen to you_

 _You are_

 _._

After the trio made it to the dungeon, Shadow immediately grabbed the keys, and unlocked the cell.

"Rouge, my love! It's Shadow, I'm getting you out of here!" Shadow called.

"Shadow?! My God! How did you get out?!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Long story, but no time to explain!" Shadow opened the gate, and Rouge charge into Shadow, and embraced him lovingly.

"Shadow! I thought I'd never see you again!" Rouge sobbed happily.

"Me too, Rouge! I'm not going to lose you again!" Shadow told her. After that, he passionately kissed Rouge on the lips.

"But, where's Sonic?!" Amy asked.

"Sonic's gone to fight Scourge!" Tails replied.

"Fight Scourge?! Why?! He doesn't need to! It's our chance to escape!" Amy panics.

"It's a long story, alright?! Now can we please, get going?!" Knuckles asked, losing his patience.

He picked up Amy, in bridal style, and ran out of the building. Tails, Shadow and Rouge followed.

"HEY, LET ME GO, KNUCKLES! WHAT ABOUT SONIC?! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM IN THERE!" Amy shrieked.

"He'll be fine, but we need you to be safe!" Knuckles explained.

Amy spent the whole escape, trying to break free from Knuckles' grasp, but it was no use.

* * *

In the throne room with Scourge, he was sitting on his throne stroking his cloak.

"Mmm, yes! Very silky smooth, just like my darling Amelia!" Scourge complimented. Suddenly, he heard the doors break down. It startled him, and when he saw who it was, he gasped in horror.

"YOU!" Scourge surprisingly exclaimed.

"Yes, 'my Prince'! It is I, Sonic, Prince of Mobius!" Sonic smirked.


	18. Let's End This!

**Chapter Seventeen: Let's End This!**

Back with Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow, they finally made it through the castle gates making their way towards the ship, that was still at the dock. After a while, they've made it to the ship, but Tails didn't get on the ship. He stopped and looked back.

"Tails, what are you doing?! You need to get on the ship, now!" Knuckles called.

"I know, Knuckles. But I can't help but worry about Sonic." Tails responded.

"Tails, you know we need to stay away from it! This is Sonic's fight, he wanted us to get away, while he finishes off Scourge!" Shadow added.

"Please, Tails! You came back in one piece, don't do any more! You've done enough!" Cream pleaded.

"But I have to protect my FUTURE KING!" Tails snarled. After that he ran away, back towards the castle.

"TAILS, WAIT! COME BACK!" Knuckles tried calling, but it was no use. Tails was already through the gates of the castle.

"Uh, for God's sake!" Shadow snapped.

"He's always been such a reckless boy!" Knuckles added.

"KNUCKLES, SHADOW! Please go and help him! Don't let him get hurt!" Cream pleaded.

"Well, guess we have no other choice!" Knuckles said, as he ran after Tails.

"I'll be right behind you, Knuckles!" Shadow responded.

"Shadow, wait! You don't have to do this! I am not losing you again!" Rouge sobbed.

"You won't lose me, I promise." Shadow told her.

"But, the Warrior's code. 'Fight, or die trying'?" Rouge explained.

"Well, by King of the Warriors, I have added a new rule. I'll be back, I promise." Shadow stated, as he kissed Rouge's lips lovingly, and then ran off to help Knuckles.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT SONIC!" Amy pleaded.

"ROGER THAT, PRINCESS!" Shadow responded.

All the ladies could do was watch the three of them run into the distance.

"I sure hope they get out alive." Amy pleaded.

"I am sure they will. They're strong men, from what I know of them." Cream added.

"And who are you, by the way? I'm Princess Amelia, or Amy you may call me. And this is Rouge, Queen of the Warriors." Amy introduced.

"My name is Cream, I'm more of a first aider. I stitch up wounds." Cream replied.

"Well, that's handy if they get hurt." Rouge thought.

"Well, just be hopeful, Rouge. Even though they're in the distance, we can still feel them close." Amy explained.

"And how do you mean by that?" Rouge asked.

"Well, I love Sonic, you love Shadow, and I assume that you're in love with Tails?" Amy asked Cream.

"I am indeed." Cream responded.

"Well then, our hearts know that they are the ones for us. That we love them with all our passion. So it doesn't matter how far they get from us, the distance will never tear us apart. As long as we hold them in our hearts, they're never away from us." Amy explained.

"Yes, that makes so much sense!" Cream exclaimed, happily.

"It makes a lot of sense now!" Rouge added.

 _._

 ** _(Cream singing)_**

 _I stood in a canyon_

 _A great divide_

 _Sin left me stranded_

 _With you on the opposite side_

 _._

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _I thought I had no hope_

 _But in my heart_

 _I heard a still small voice_

 _That was calling my name_

 _And all the miles between_

 _Began to melt away_

 _._

 ** _(Amy, Rouge and Cream singing)_**

 _Oh it's amazing_

 _Your love is erasing in the distance_

 _And you will not stop, you will not stop_

 _Even in my weakest moment_

 _I can feel you closing in the distance_

 _And you will not stop, you will not stop_

 _Closing in the distance_

 _._

 ** _(Rouge singing)_**

 _You are relentless_

 _You have always been_

 _The tracker of my heart_

 _Like from the beginning again_

 _._

 ** _(Amy, Cream and Rouge singing)_**

 _Oh, I hear the voice still small_

 _And is calling my name_

 _I feel the miles within us melting away_

 _And suddenly I can see_

 _I was never alone_

 _You've been looking for me._

 _And pulling me close_

 _._

 _Oh it's amazing_

 _Your love is erasing in the distance_

 _And you will not stop, you will not stop_

 _Even in my weakest moment_

 _I can feel you closing in the distance_

 _And you will not stop, you will not stop_

 _Coming for me_

 _._

 ** _(Cream singing)_**

 _Nothing can ever divide us_

 ** _(Rouge singing)_**

 _No one can be between_

 _From the beginning to the end_

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _Our love is enough, enough_

 ** _(Rouge and Cream singing)_**

 _Nothing can ever divide us_

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _No one can separate us_

 _._

 ** _(Cream singing)_**

 _Oh, it's so amazing._

 _How the love is close to the distance_

 _._

 ** _(Rouge and Cream singing, Amy improvising)_**

 _Even in our weakest hour_

 _I can see you close in the distance_

 _And you will not stop, you will not stop_

 _Closing the distance (No, you won't stop, no, you won't stop)_

 _._

 _You will not stop, you will not stop_

 _Closing the distance (No, you won't stop, no, you won't stop)_

 _You will not stop, you will not stop_

 _Closing the distance_

 _._

 ** _(Amy, Rouge and Cream singing)_**

 _Closing the distance_

 _._

* * *

Back in the castle with Sonic and Scourge, Sonic has his sword wield out at the doorway, and Scourge stood up from his throne, and lifted up a sword that was next to him.

"How the hell did you escape from your prison, Sonic?! And how did you find me?!" Scourge snarled. Sonic chuckles.

"Well, let's just say that I got a bit lucky, and that your guards didn't do a very good job of capturing all my men." Sonic responded. Scourge growls furiously.

"CURSES! GUARDS!" Scourge tried calling for the guards. But there was nobody around.

"No use now, Scourge! Now it's just me and you. And this time, your guards aren't going to save you this time! Now it's about time we saw how tough you really are, instead of being the spineless rat you've always been. You always needed guards to protect your sorry ass!" Sonic snarled. Scourge was not standing for this any longer.

"Fine then! If it's a fight you want, a fight you shall have! Don't think I'm going to go easy on you, because I'm not!" Scourge warned. Sonic chuckles sarcastically.

"I expected no less from you! Now, LET'S END THIS!" Sonic yells.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Scourge yells back.

After that, he charges towards Sonic, and the swords were clanging against each other. With each strike they tried hitting one another with, the swords just collide every time, with the metallic clang sound echoing around the halls.

One strike Scourge tried hitting Sonic with, Sonic dodges out of the way, and Scourge's sword scrapes against a metal candle holder. This caused a spark, and the spark ignited the fabric portrait above the doorway.

"Damn you, Sonic! That cost me millions of Mobiums!" Scourge complained.

"Not like it matters, because you won't live long enough to tell the tale!" Sonic retorted.

The fight went on for another five minutes. And once again it was too evenly matched, it was hard to tell who was going to win. Scourge then saw some ashes from the fireplace, he then picked up a handful of them, and threw them directly into Sonic's eyes.

"AH!" Sonic yells in pain.

Scourge then kicks Sonic in the stomach, and Sonic collapses to the floor. Scourge then kicks Sonic in the ribs. Sonic groans in pain. After a while, Sonic regained his vision from the ashes. But Scourge raised his sword up, just below Sonic's throat. Sonic looked up at Scourge, who smiled evilly.

"It's a shame, Sonic. If only your fiancee agreed to marry me instead of you, you would have made it out alive. We never had to have this happen. But now that you've really pissed me off, once I'm done killing you nice and slow, your Amelia will be next on my list!" Scourge laughs evilly.

"I will NOT, let you hurt her!" Sonic snapped.

"Well, looks like you have no other choice. Say goodnight, Sonic!" Scourge stated. He was about to stab Sonic in the jaw.

"SONIC, NOOOOOO!" was the voice of Tails running into the throne room.

He ran towards Scourge, but Scourge turns around, and his sword went right through Tails' abs. Tails groans in pain. Sonic gasps in horror. Scourge laughs evilly.

"Tails, no!" Sonic sobbed.

"Well, isn't that a shame? You've now lost your best friend! Well, isn't that a bonus?!" Scourge says proudly.

Scourge pulls his sword out, and Tails' body collapses to the ground. Sonic was full of rage, and anger. He rolled over towards his sword, picks it up, and stands back up.

"You, BASTARD!" Sonic screams with rage.

He then charges towards Scourge, and swings his sword right across Scourge's chest. This caused Scourge to have a huge gash on his chest, which blood was pouring out from.. Scourge gasped in pain. He was in so much pain, he accidentally walked into a a lantern that was hanging from the ceiling. And the oils poured onto him.

Sonic knew those oils were flammable, so he grabbed a piece of the burning fabric portrait, and he places it close enough to Scourge, so that the oils would ignite, along with Scourge.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" Scourge screams in pain.

Scourge could not see where he was going at this point, and he stumbles towards the balcony. Sonic rushes towards Scourge once again, and with one last angry scream, he kicks Scourge off the balcony. Scourge screams as he falls to his death. Sonic sighs in relief, but he remembered Tails.

"Oh no! Tails!" Sonic sobbed, as he falls to his knees and cradles Tails in his arms. Just then, Knuckles and Shadow came into the throne room.

"Oh no!" they both stated.


	19. A Brother's Love

**Chapter Eighteen: A Brother's Love**

At this moment, Sonic has Tails cradled in his arms. Shadow and Knuckles ran into the room to see what's happened.

"Sonic! What happened?" Knuckles asked.

"What happened to Tails?" Shadow added.

"He got him! I couldn't save him!" Sonic sobbed.

"Sonic, you can't blame yourself! It wasn't your fault." Knuckles told him.

"But it's my sworn duty to protect my people! But I couldn't save Tails!" Sonic cries again.

"But Sonic, he only came to do what's right for his future king! He saved your life." Shadow explained.

"You don't get it! Tails is not just my blacksmith, or my best friend. He was my BROTHER!" Sonic sadly said, as sad tears fell from his eyes.

"Brother?" Knuckles asked.

"He's been my best friend since we were kids. But when we grew to know one another, I saw him as my brother. He was a little brother that I never had. I loved him, and now he's gone!" Sonic said, as he cries uncontrollably.

"Oh God!" Shadow exclaimed sadly.

"He was such a good kid, too. It was very brave what he did just now." Knuckles complimented. Sonic nodded in agreement. But his placed his forehead against Tails'.

"Please, Tails! Don't do this to me! You can't leave me! We were going to do so many things together, you and I! Go on cruises, archery, all the fun stuff. But I can't do that, if my brother isn't with me! Please, let your heart beat again! BREATHE! Don't go into the light! Get away from there! Come back to me, I need you, and CREAM needs you! This'll break her heart, if I told her what happened to you!" Sonic pleaded.

Sonic started crying uncontrollably. Seeing this made Knuckles and Shadow shed a few sad tears as well. Sonic didn't notice, but Tails' finger actually started wiggling.

 _._

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _You are shattered_

 _Like you've never been before_

 _The life that you knew_

 _In a dozen pieces on the floor_

 _When words fall short at times like these_

 _This world leads you on your knees_

 _You think you're never going to get back_

 _To what you used to be_

 _._

 _Tell your heart to beat again_

 _Close your eyes, now breathe it in_

 _Now let the shadows fall away_

 _Step right in the light of grace_

 _Yesterday is a closing door_

 _You do not live there anymore_

 _Say farewell to where you have been_

 _And tell your heart to beat again_

 _._

 _Beginnings_

 _Just let that word wash over you._

 _It's in peace now_

 _Love's healing hands have got you through_

 _So stand back up, take step one_

 _Leave the darkness, now feel the sun_

 _Because your story is not over_

 _And your journey has just begun_

 _._

 _Tell your heart to beat again_

 _Close your eyes, now breathe it in_

 _Now let the shadows fall away_

 _Step right in the light of grace_

 _Yesterday is a closing door_

 _You do not live there anymore_

 _Say farewell to where you have been_

 _And tell your heart to beat again_

 _._

 _Let all the heartbreaks_

 _And every scar_

 _Be an image that reminds you_

 _Who has took your heart this far_

 _Because love sees further than you ever could_

 _At this moment heaven is working_

 _All for your own good_

 _._

 ** _(Shadow singing)_**

 _Tell your heart to beat again_

 _Close your eyes, now breathe it in_

 ** _(Knuckles singing)_**

 _Now let the shadows fall away_

 _Step right in the light of grace_

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _Yesterday is a closing door_

 _You do not live there anymore_

 _Say farewell to where you have been_

 _And tell your heart to beat again_

 _._

 _Your heart to beat again_

 _Beat again_

 _._

 ** _(Tails singing weakly)_**

 _Oh, so tell your heart to beat again_

 _._

Sonic was shocked, when he heard Tails' breathing. Tails slowly but surely opened his eyes.

"Sonic?" Tails weakly got out. Sonic laughed in relief.

"Tails, you're alive!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Wow, shit!" Shadow gasped.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Knuckles added.

"Sonic, did we get him? Did we stop him?" Tails asked.

"Yes, Tails. We did. Scourge is ancient history now." Sonic explained.

Shadow ripped off a piece of his sleeve, and Sonic helped Shadow to wrap it around his wound as a tourniquet.

"But Tails, how are you still alive?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I saw Scourge stab you through the stomach!" Sonic stated.

"Well, lucky for me, Scourge wasn't a good aim. And closer to my right, it would have gotten my stomach." Tails explained.

"But how were you unconscious?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, it is very painful. So, I think I might of fainted from the pain." Tails added.

"Well, that's no matter now. As long as you're alive, we can get out of this place." Sonic told him.

"Well, I'm in a very bad situation to move, Sonic." Tails warned.

"That's alright, Tails. I'll carry you back to the ship. Cream will have you stitched up in no time." Knuckles advised.

"I guess so." Tails said.

After that, Knuckles walked towards Tails, and he gently placed his arms underneath Tails, and slowly lifted him up.

"Right, should we be going now?" Shadow asked.

"Damn right, we are!" Sonic stated.

"Now, just relax, Tails. I'll try and move as steady as I can. But we do need to be out of here as soon as possible." Knuckles told Tails.

"I'm good, Knuckles." Tails called.

"One more thing, Tails." Sonic asked. Tails looked at Sonic.

"Yes, Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic smiled.

"Thank you for saving me. It was a brave thing you did there." Sonic thanked. Tails smiles back.

"Hey, that's what brothers are for, right?" Tails stated. Sonic smiles.

"Absolutely!" he responded. After that, the four made their exit from the castle.

* * *

Amy, Rouge and Cream are waiting patiently for the four to return.

"Do not worry, Milady. I'm sure they'll come back soon enough." Silver said, while waiting at the wheel.

"They're strong lads, don't forget." Vector added, sitting in the crow's nest.

"It's only Scourge that's left anyways." Espio finished, waiting by the anchor.

"I know, but there's still that worry." Amy said.

"Well, they better be here soon. I'll be glad once this war's over." Rouge added.

"Hey, isn't that them over there?" Cream pointed.

Everyone looked towards the castle. And they see three men making their way back towards the ship.

"It's them, but where is Tails?" Cream pleaded.

"Let me check!" Vector advised, as he got out his telescope.

As he looked through the lens, he saw Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles walking. As he looked at Knuckles, he saw that he was carrying Tails.

"No need to worry, Cream. Tails is with them. Knuckles is carrying him. He looks wounded, so you better get your kit ready." Vector told her. Cream nodded.

"I'll get it, right away!" Cream said, as she went to her quarters.

"Oh my goodness, they made it!" Rouge exclaimed happily.

"YES!" Amy cheered.

After a long while of waiting, Knuckles was the first one on the ship, who was still carrying Tails. Cream ran back out with her kit.

"Place him here, Knuckles. I'll get him mended." Cream said. Knuckles nodded, and he gently puts Tails down on some hay. After that, Knuckles went to his quarters to sleep, and Cream started to stitch up Tails' wound.

"Tails, what have you been doing in there?" Cream asked worriedly.

"Just doing what I should do. I was protecting my King." Tails smiled teasingly. Cream giggles, and kisses his lips lovingly.

"SHADOW!" Rouge calls, and ran into his arms, embracing him close and lovingly.

"See? I said I'd make it out alive, didn't I?" Shadow teased.

"Yes! But don't ever leave like that again, Shadow! I love you!" Rouge pleaded.

"I love you, Rouge." Shadow responded.

After that, they share a loving passionate kiss. After a while, they break the kiss.

"Your quarters, now? I think it's time we create some young Warriors." Rouge teased. Shadow chuckles.

"Fine by me!" Shadow responded.

And then he suddenly lifts Rouge bridal style, causing Rouge to squeal in surprise, and giggle. Shadow carried Rouge back to their quarters. Sonic was wiping his face to get rid of any remaining ashes that were on his face, and in his eyes. Then he saw Amy.

"Amy!" Sonic rushed towards her.

"Sonic, my darling!" Amy exclaims happily.

As soon as Sonic got to her, he embraced her close, and lifted her up, and playfully swings her around. He then puts her down.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." Amy said.

"That would never ever be the case, Amy. My heart is so set on you, that I was determined to find you, no matter what." Sonic explained.

"When we get home, we're finishing that wedding!" Amy playfully demanded. Sonic chuckles.

"I'll be glad to do that!" Sonic responded.

After that, Sonic and Amy share a loving passionate kiss, which felt like forever since they done this. Right now, it felt like a lifetime.

"HOISTING ANCHOR!" Espio called out.

"SET SAILS!" Vector added.

"Next stop, MOBIUS!" Silver finished.

After that the ship was moving, making its way back home to Mobius.


	20. We Are Free

**Chapter Nineteen: We Are Free**

The next morning, Sonic woke up. He looked to his side, and saw that Amy was still asleep. Sonic smiles and kisses her forehead.

"She's so beautiful. I'll let her sleep for a while. Must have been tough for her to sleep, from being locked up." Sonic thought.

After that, he got up from his bed, puts on his robe, and his crown, then exits the quarters. He walks outside to see that Shadow and Knuckles were already awake.

"Morning, Shadow. Morning, Knuckles." Sonic greeted.

"Morning, Sonic." Knuckles greeted back.

"Good morning." Shadow added.

"Where's Rouge at then?" Sonic asked.

"Uh, she's still sleeping. And Amy?" Shadow also asked.

"She's sleeping as well. Been pretty hectic for them, being locked up." Sonic stated. Shadow nods.

"And is Tails still sleeping?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, he's in his quarters now. Brave soul has earned his break. He's done so much for us." Knuckles replied.

"Not wrong there, my friend. Silver, how far are we till home?" Sonic asked.

"Hopefully not too far, Sire." Silver replied.

"Vector will know. Vector, do you see home yet?" Espio asked.

"Let me check." Vector mentioned.

He again took out his telescope, and looked beyond the horizon. As he looked on, he saw land, with a flag.

"Oh! There is a flag on the dock over there!" Vector mentioned.

"What is the flag?" Sonic asked.

Vector took another look, as the ship was slowly moving closer to the land. When it was close enough, he got a better vision of the flag.

"WE ARE HOME! IT'S THE FLAG OF MOBIUS!" Vector exclaimed happily.

"Oh, yes! Thank goodness!" Sonic exclaimed happily.

"And about time!" Shadow added.

"Here I come, Tikal!" Knuckles finished.

 _._

 ** _(Shadow singing)_**

 _We are more than conquerors_

 _We need not to be afraid_

 _Nothing seems as powerful_

 _As their love_

 _._

 ** _(Knuckles singing)_**

 _Oh, the gift he gave his son_

 _To give hope to everyone_

 _Not a thing can divide us_

 _From his love_

 _._  
 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _It's the life and the hope that they bring_

 _They forgive us, and leads us to sing_

 _._

 ** _(Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow singing)_**

 _We are free to love_

 _Like our Lord has loved_

 _We are free to give like they give_

 _._

 _We are free from the sin_

 _We are free, now begin_

 _To forgive like he forgave_

 _We are free_

 _._

 ** _(Espio singing, Silver improvises)_**

 _We're the living evidence (Living evidence)_

 _And restored our innocence (Restored our innocence)_

 _Our Lord stands in our defense (He stands in our defense)_

 _For our love (All for love)_

 _._

 ** _(Vector singing)_**

 _For the grace and the peace that he brings_

 _He forgives, and leads us to sing_

 _._

 ** _(Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow singing, Espio Vector and Silver vocalizing)_**

 _We are free to love_

 _Like our Lord has loved_

 _We are free to give like they give_

 _._

 _We are free from the sin_

 _We are free, now begin_

 _To forgive like he forgave_

 _We are free_

 _._

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _We are free_

 _._

 ** _(Shadow singing, Espio Vector and Silver vocalizing)_**

 _Nothing can ever divide us_

 _Nothing can ever divide us, Lord_

 _Nothing can ever divide us from you_

 _._

 ** _(Knuckles singing, Espio Vector and Silver vocalizing)_**

 _Nothing can ever divide us_

 _Nothing can ever divide us, Lord_

 _Nothing can ever divide us from you_

 _._

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _From You_

 _._

 ** _(Shadow singing)_**

 _We are free to love_

 ** _(Knuckles singing)_**

 _Like our Lord has loved_

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _We are free to give like they give_

 _Oh!_

 _._

 ** _(Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow singing, Espio Vector and Silver vocalizing)_**

 _We are free from the sin_

 _We are free, now begin_

 _To forgive like he forgave_

 _We are free_

 _._

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _We are free_

 _Oh, yes_

 _._

As the ship was getting closer to the dock, Espio dropped the anchor so that the ship would be still. Amy, Rouge, Tails and Cream have emerged from their quarters.

"What's all the noise out here?" Amy asked.

"My love, we are home!" Sonic exclaimed happily.

"Home!" Amy exclaimed, as happy tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

Back in Sonic's castle, Jules and Aleena were in the throne room with Alfred and Angelica. They waited patiently for Sonic and his crew's return.

"I sure hope they come back safe." Angelica pleaded.

"I'm sure they will. Sonic is a tough boy." Aleena responded.

"Let's hope you're right." Alfred hoped.

"I know for sure, Alfred. Sonic runs in my family tree. We're strong gifted fighters. Knowing how Sonic feels for Amy, he'll stop at nothing." Jules explained. They heard the doors opening.

"Oh, that's probably Tikal bringing in the wi... " Aleena was cut off when she saw who was at the doors.

It was Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Tails, Cream and Knuckles.

"AMY!" Angelica and Alfred exclaimed happily, as they rushed towards Amy, and embraced her lovingly.

"Mother, Father!" Amy cried happily.

"Sonic, my boy!" Aleena cries, as she rushes towards Sonic.

"He made it!" Jules exclaimed, as he ran towards Sonic. As he and Aleena made it towards Sonic, they hugged him tightly. Aleena was kissing Sonic's cheeks multiple times.

"Mother, I'm alright! I'm home! I told you I would!" Sonic chuckles.

"So you did, my son! And for that, you have proven that you do have what it takes to be King. Welcome home, son." Jules stated with a smile. Sonic smiles back.

"Thank you, Father." Sonic responded.

After that, everyone sat at the table to celebrate the return of Sonic and his crew, along with Amy. Knuckles was the only one standing up, however. There was somebody missing from the whole thing.

"Well, at least they're happy. But where is... ?" Knuckles thought, but was cut off by a voice entering the room.

"Sorry I was late, Your Majesty! The troublesome kids out there made it tricky for me to carry these wines back he...!" Tikal cuts herself off from her complaint.

She looked over to her right, and saw Knuckles standing in her sights.

"Tikal!" Knuckles exclaimed. Tikal has happy tears flowing from her eyes, and rushes towards Knuckles.

"KNUCKLES!" Tikal shrieked happily, as she embraced Knuckles close, and kisses him passionately.

Now everybody is happy. Everybody is home, everybody is safe, and everyone is with the ones they love.


	21. Happy Endings Always Come

**Chapter Twenty: Happy Endings Always Come**

A week has passed since Sonic and his crew have rescued Amy and Rouge. And at this moment, Sonic and Amy continue from where they left off from the last time they were getting married.

Sonic now has three best mans, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow, and Amy has three bridesmaids, Cream, Tikal and Rouge.

"And now, if anybody in this room says why these two shall not be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace." The Priest stated. The crowd stayed silent this time. There was nobody to interrupt the wedding this time round.

"Well, that settles it. Nobody to ruin the wedding this time." Sonic said with a warm smile, looking into Amy's eyes.

"Alright. Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.'' The Priest finished. Sonic lifted off the veil from Amy's face, and kisses her passionately on the lips, along with cheers and claps. Then Sonic and Amy broke the kiss.

"May I proudly introduce, King Sonic, and Queen Amelia Rose Hedgehog!" The Priest introduced. Sonic and Amy began walking their way out of the alter, towards their carriage.

.

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _I am sure right now_

 _Our Lord now has reached down_

 _And wiped the tears away_

 _He came in and saved the day._

 _And once again I say "Amen," and it's still raining_

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _While the thunder rolls_

 _I now can hear your whispers through the rain_

 _"I'm with you"_

 _And when your mercy falls_

 _I raise my hands and praise the Lord who gives_

 _Then takes away_

 _._

 _ **(Shadow, Tails and Knuckles singing)**_

 _And I will praise you in this storm_

 _And I will raise my hands_

 _Because of who you are_

 _Don't matter where I am_

 _And all the tears I've cried_

 _You've held in your hands_

 _You never left my side_

 _And though my heart is torn_

 _I will praise you in this storm_

 _._

 ** _(Tails singing)_**

 _I remember when_

 _I stumbled within the wind_

 _You heard me cry to you_

 _And you got me up again_

 _My strength was almost gone_

 _Now I will carry on_

 _Now that I've found you_

 _._

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _And when the thunder rolls_

 _I can now hear you whisper through the rain_

 _"I'm with you"_

 _And when your mercy falls_

 _I raise my hands and praise the Lord who gives_

 _And takes away_

 _._

 _ **(All males and females singing)**_

 _And I will praise you in this storm_

 _And I will raise my hands_

 _Because of who you are_

 _Don't matter where I am_

 _And all the tears I've cried_

 _You've held in your hands_

 _You never left my side_

 _And though my heart is torn_

 _I will praise you in this storm_

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _I lift my eyes towards the hills_

 ** _(Shadow singing)_**

 _Where did my help come from?_

 ** _(Tails singing)_**

 _My help comes from the Lord_

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _The creator of Heaven and Earth_

 _._

 _ **(All males singing, All females Improvising)**_

 _I lift my eyes towards the hills_

 _Where did my help come from?_

 _My help comes from the Lord_

 _The creator of Heaven and Earth_

 _(Where did my help come from? Where did my help come from?)_

 _._

 _ **(All males and females singing)**_

 _And I will praise you in this storm_

 _And I will raise my hands_

 _Because of who you are_

 _Don't matter where I am_

 _And all the tears I've cried_

 _You've held in your hands_

 _You never left my side_

 _And though my heart is torn_

 _I will praise you in this storm_

 _._

 _ **(All males singing, All females improvising)**_

 _And though my heart is torn (Though my heart is torn)_

 _I will praise you in this storm (Praise you in this storm)_

 _._

Sonic and Amy finally make it towards their carriage. As soon as they got in, Vector closes the doors. Silver was the one driving the carriage. After that, the carriage moves, bringing Sonic and Amy to their new home.

"Aw, isn't this beautiful, Shadow? This reminds us of when we got married." Rouge exclaimed happily.

"The best choices I have ever made in my life" Shadow smiles.

"I love you, Shadow, King of the Warriors." Rouge said.

"And I love you, Rouge, Queen of the Warriors." Shadow responded. After that, they share a passionate kiss.

"Memories of our wedding, Knuckles?" Tikal asked teasingly.

"Well, I was nowhere near as nervous as Sonic was!" Knuckles chuckles.

"Oh, Captain of the Guards! I love you, Knuckles." Tikal said.

"I love you too, Tikal." Knuckles replied. After that, they also shared a passionate kiss.

"So Tails, when do you plan to marry me next?" Cream teased.

"Uh, we can make that happen now, if you want. Will you marry me?" Tails stated, as he held a ring in front of Cream. Cream gasped in shock, and Tails slides the ring on Cream's left hand ring finger.

"For real?!" Cream asked in shock.

"Would I lie to you about that?" Tails smiled.

Oh, Tails, I love you so much! Yes, I will marry you!" Cream exclaimed happily

"I love you too, Cream. You've mended more than just my cuts, you've mended my heart to become a lot stronger." Tails told her. After that, they too shared a loving passionate kiss.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

About an hour later, Sonic and Amy have arrived in their castle. Sonic was carrying Amy bridal style towards their throne room.

"And here we are! We are home. Our very own castle, Queen Amy." Sonic teases. Amy giggles.

"And I couldn't be any more proud of it, King Sonic." Amy teased back. Sonic chuckles.

"We're going to have to get use to being called that, now." Sonic smiles., and he puts Amy down.

"We have until the rest of our lives to be used to it. Or at least until we have our own children, and they take over as King, or Queen, someday." Amy teased.

"Are you hinting something here?" Sonic winks at Amy.

"Well, we can if you want. I mean, it'll be kind of strange having a kingdom, with nobody to call Prince, or Princess." Amy smiles.

"I suppose so." Sonic chuckles.

"So you do love me after all." Amy said. Sonic looks at Amy with confusion.

"Well, what makes you say that?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I know it's part of the rules for a Prince, or Princess to be married. But I use to worry that I'll end up with someone who I either don't love, or they don't love me." Amy explained.

"Yeah, I understand that. But lucky that we do love one another." Sonic bows, as he reaches his hand out towards Amy.

"Sonic, what's all this for? Charmer tonight, are we?" Amy asked.

"Well, yes. But it's also if you'd like another dance?" Sonic asked. Amy smiles, and takes Sonic's hand.

"Well, even though we already danced earlier, I can never grow tired of it." Amy responded happily.

After she agrees to dance, they both stood in the center of the throne room, and begin to waltz around the hall.

"Promise me one thing Sonic. If you love me, please be careful with my heart. My love is so strong for you, it's remarkable." Amy pleaded.

"I will, Amy. And now we're married, there's a new rule that I have just added. That you are no longer to leave my sights, without my permission." Sonic teased.

"I'll be glad to accept that offer." Amy agreed.

"I love you, Queen Amelia Rose." Sonic said.

"And I love you, King Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy responded.

 _._

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _ **(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _._

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _If you love me how you tell me_

 _Please be careful with my heart_

 _You may take it just don't break it_

 _Or our will fall apart_

 _._

 _You are my first romance_

 _And I'm ready to take the chance_

Until life is through

 _I'll still be loving you_

 _._

 _I will be true with you_

 _And a promise from you will do_

 _From the very start_

 _Please be careful with my heart_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _I love you and you know I do_

 _There is no one else for me_

 _I promise that I'm always be true_

 _For the world and all to see_

 _._

 _Love has heard some lies that are spoken_

 _And I've had my heart sadly broken_

 _I've been burned and I've been hurt before_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic singing, Amy improvising)**_

 _So I know about how you feel (how I feel)_

 _Know my love is real for you (I know that your love is real)_

 _I'll be kind to your heart_

 _ **(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

 _I'm going to caress it like the morning dew_

 _._

 _I will be right by your side forever_

 _I will not let our world fall apart_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _From the very start_

 _I'll be careful with your heart._

 _._

 _ **(Amy singing, Sonic improvising)**_

 _You are my first romance (And you are my last)_

 _And I'm ready to take the chance (I have learned from the past)_

 _Until life is through_

 _ **(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

 _I'll still be loving you_

 _._

 _ **(Amy singing, Sonic improvising)**_

 _I will be true with you (I will be true)_

 _And a promise from you will do (Only for you)_

 _From the very start (From the very start)_

 _From the very start (From the very start)_

 _._

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _From the very start_

 _Please be careful with_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _I'll be careful with_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

 _My/Your heart_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _._

After they've finished their dance, Sonic and Amy lean their heads close towards one another's and their lips made contact, for a passionate kiss that they will forever share for the rest of their lives. With that, they both lived happily ever after.

 **The End**


End file.
